Truth or Dare
by imdrowninginfootwear
Summary: It's Rebekah's birthday party and she wants to play truth or dare with Stefan, Damon, Elena, Jeremy, Bonnie, Caroline, Matt and Klaus. It doesn't take long before people want payback for previous games. Set during season 3, Klaroline
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is set during season 3**

* * *

Caroline, Elena, Bonnie, Jeremy, Matt, Damon, Stefan, Klaus, and Rebekah were all gathered at Klaus's place for Rebekah's birthday party.

Most of them had shown up figuring that there would free alcohol and they wouldn't necessarily even have to talk to the birthday girl. That was until they showed up and discovered that it was just them and Rebekah wanted to play truth or dare. They still stayed though, since they had nothing better to do and thought that they could still have a little fun.

Klaus had come since it was at his house, and more importantly Caroline would be there to dare. As he sat next to her on the couch listening to Rebekah explain a few rules, he thought that attending was already starting to pay off.

"Okay so everyone gets three limits where they can refuse to do a dare or answer a question," Several people groaned at that, while some others looked very relieved. "If you use one of your limits, then that dare can't be used again, but it's still the other person's turn to give you another dare. Refuse a fourth time and you leave." This threat was more than just getting kicked out of the game and being embarrassed. This also meant that they wouldn't get to stay in one of the guest rooms that night and would have to find their own way home after drinking. "You can't give someone the same dare twice and since I'm the birthday girl I get to start. Damon, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Damon responded instantly. "Obviously."

"I dare you to make out with a Gilbert for a minute straight," Rebekah said, causing Damon to smirk at Elena. "The one sitting closest to you."

When Damon realized that she had meant Jeremy, he froze in spot with an uncharacteristically frazzled face.

"Him?" Damon asked, gesturing towards a not very pleased looking Jeremy.

"Well unless you want to waste one of your limits on the first dare of the night," Rebekah said casually. "I wouldn't have thought that you would be the first one to wimp out…"

Damon grabbed his drink off of the table and took a big swig of it, before heading over to Jeremy. Jeremy was covering his mouth with his arm, but Damon easily removed it with his vampire strength.

"Someone had better time this," He said. "I'm not getting forced to do this again afterwards just because you don't know how long it was."

"Fine," Rebekah said, pulling her phone out of her pocket. "I'll start the time when you start."

Damon shot her one more glare before turning back to Jeremy and convincing himself to just get it over with.

As their lips met, Jeremy struggled to leave Damon's grasp, but was unable to.

The pair was starting to think that Rebekah wasn't telling them they could stop just to screw with them, when Rebekah called, "Time."

"Thank god," Damon said as he pulled away and moved to sit much further away from Jeremy than he had been before.

"At least it was your dare," Jeremy muttered. "I didn't even get an option."

"Elena, truth or dare?" Damon asked, his signature smirk reappearing.

Elena sighed; she knew that if she took truth that Damon would ask if she had any feelings for him. She also knew that if she took dare that Damon was going to make her do something that would not make for a very happy Stefan.

"Dare," She finally decided after a few long seconds of silence.

"I dare you to make out with me for a minute and a half," Damon said. "And don't even think about using a limit after I just had to make out with your brother."

Elena knew that it was not a wise decision to get rid of one of her limits that early anyways, so instead she just stood up silently and headed over to him.

"You're timing?" She asked Rebekah, who nodded.

Damon found that his second kiss of the night ended way too soon.

"Caroline, truth or dare?" Elena asked as she sat back down.

"Dare," Caroline instantly responded. She figured that Elena probably wasn't going to give her anything too bad, and that if she did, the knowledge she had would lead to a worse truth than a dare.

"I dare you to kiss Klaus," Elena said with a smirk. Clearly she was looking for payback from previous games. "And on the lips, don't try to cheat by kissing his cheek."

Caroline shot daggers at her friend before turning, without a word, towards the grinning man in the seat next to her.

Caroline leaned over and gave him the quickest of pecks on the lips before pulling back. Despite the extreme shortness of the kiss, Klaus's grin still grew.

"Elena," Caroline said with a raised eyebrow, wanting to get her friend back. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Elena said, not wanting to back down and appear weak.

"I dare you to make out with Rebekah until Damon tells you to stop," Caroline responded.

Elena moved towards the birthday girl, giving Damon a warning look as she went.

Although Damon was enjoying the show, he ended up calling stop after about thirty seconds so that Elena wouldn't be too mad.

"Caroline, truth or dare?" Elena shot back, not willing to be the first to back down.

"Dare," Caroline instantly responded with her very best tough-as-rock face.

"This time you're going to give Klaus a real kiss," Elena said. "I dare you to give him the best kiss that you've ever given for two minutes straight. A real Caroline kiss."

Caroline groaned as she glared over at Elena, then turned and grabbed Klaus by the neck to pull him into a passionate kiss.

At first Caroline's movements were robotic, as if she was on autopilot, but then she was horrified to discover that Klaus was an amazing kisser. And after a few seconds, she was actually into the kiss. She was surprised, and maybe even the slightest bit disappointed, when the time was up. She refused let that show on her face when she pulled away though.

"Stop looking like an eight year old whose parent's just bought him a puppy," Caroline said, glaring at Klaus and his beaming smile.

"Make me," He taunted causing her to hit him in the back of the head.

"Elena," Caroline said and was answered before she could even ask.

"Dare," Elena chose.

"I dare you to give Damon a blowjob in front of everyone," Caroline responded.

Damon formed a grin to match Klaus's, but it fell as soon as Elena responded.

"No! Limit!" Elena said fiercely, giving her friend a 'why would you even say that?' glare.

"Fine, I dare you to make out with Jeremy," Caroline said, her look of stone not faltering.

"Eww, Care. Limit," Elena responded, not liking the fact that she knew Caroline was trying to get rid of all of her excess limits.

"Then I dare you to give Damon a blowjob with just me in the room to make sure that it actually happens," Caroline shot back. "Unless you want to lose your last limit before you go home. I'm sure that I can think of another good replacement dare."

"Fine," Elena said, standing up and aggressively grabbing a delighted Damon by the arm. "Let's go."

Caroline got up and followed with a smirk, being sure to avoid eye contact with anyone. She knew that anyone who wasn't a Mikaelson would be giving her a disapproving look, but she didn't care at that point. She was not going to let them make her feel bad about her payback, especially when she was just following the rules of the game.

When they re-entered the room a few minutes later, Damon was grinning from ear to ear. Elena avoided eye contact as she sat back down next to Stefan.

Damon sat down on the other side of her on the couch and began, "So Stef-"

He silenced when Elena shot him her deadliest warning glare.

"Caroline," Elena said angrily. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Caroline instantly answered. She was more than a little nervous about what she would be forced to do next, but didn't dare let it show. She couldn't back down.

"I dare you to give Klaus a lap dance for a whole song," Elena responded. "And then sit on his lap for the rest of the game. You can only get up if one of you has to for a dare, and then you have to go back."

"Fine," Caroline snapped, regretting wearing a short denim skirt. "Put the music on."

Caroline avoided looking at Klaus throughout the entire lap dance. Instead she glared at Elena as often as she could and tried to pretend that something in Klaus's pants wasn't poking her in the leg.

When it was over, Caroline sat down on Klaus's lap, making sure to hide her reluctance from Elena.

"Elena," Caroline responded with a challenging smirk.

"Dare," Elena responded, hoping that only making Caroline give Klaus a lap dance when she could have done worse would work out in her favour.

"I dare you to take off all of your clothes except for your bra and underwear," Caroline said.

Elena glared at Caroline as she, without a word, stood up and pulled her shirt and shorts off and dropped them on the floor in front of her before sitting back down.

"Caroline?" Elena asked.

"Dare," Caroline answered.

"I dare you to take off all of your clothes in general," Elena responded. "And you can only put them back on when the game ends or if someone dares you to put them back on."

Caroline had two options. She could either use a limit and end up with something worse, like having to be naked without the chance of someone pitying her and daring her to put her clothes back on with the added bonus of being embarrassed by giving up on fighting back. Or she could get naked and continue to sit on Klaus's lap.

Caroline stood up and began to pull her shirt off.

"I am just having the best day," Klaus commented with a giant smirk.

"Really?" Caroline asked. "In your entire lifetime so far, this is the best day that you've had? Not when you broke the curse or when you were able to make hybrids?"

"If I had to choose between hybrids and naked you, I'd choose naked you every time," Klaus said happily, laughing a little as he said so.

Caroline slapped him and then continued to strip.

Shortly after she was back on Klaus's lap again, without a scrap of clothing covering her.

"Elena, truth or dare?" Caroline asked.

Before Elena had the chance to respond, Bonnie spoke up loudly, "Oh, no. We are not doing this all night. You two are done daring each other for now; you two have had ninety eight percent of the dares so far. Choose someone else, Care."

"Fine," Caroline groaned. "Rebekah, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Rebekah answered.

"I dare you to take off all your clothes, too," Caroline told her. "I'm not being the only one naked."

"I don't have a problem with it," Klaus said.

Caroline turned to see him staring at her bare chest from just inches away.

"You stop staring!" She said and hit him in the side of the head once again before crossing her arms over her chest in an attempt to cover herself.

Klaus cleared his throat and looked away to where there wasn't a naked Caroline or his newly naked sister before muttering, "Sorry."

He would have liked to have continued to staring, but he wanted to keep Caroline in as good of a mood as possible. He knew that if he wanted any chance of seeing her naked again, he had to look away at that point.

"Stefan," Rebekah said, surprising Matt who had expected to be picked. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Stefan said, not wanting to know what questions the blonde could have for him.

"We need some naked guys," She said with a grin. "I dare you to take all of your clothes off."

"Fine," Stefan said with an unexpected smile. He was surprisingly taking it as just a game and wasn't even mad about what Caroline had dared Elena to do to Damon. What the others didn't know was that it was because Stefan was hoping to get away with something himself that night. Once all of his clothes were off and Rebekah's cheering had died down, Stefan turned to Damon and said, "It's your turn. Clothes off."

"First off, who said that I chose dare?" Damon asked. "And second, why do you even want me naked brother?"

"It's a game, Damon," Stefan said, rolling his eyes. "And if you're so offended, does that mean you're taking truth?"

"Oh, hell no," Damon said as he got up and began to pull his shirt off. "I never pass up on a good reason to get naked…" His lips twitched up into a smirk as he added, "Or a bad one, either."

When Damon was done stripping, he sat back down and turned to Bonnie, "Witchy, truth or dare?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes at the name, then chose, "Dare." She wasn't exactly keen on the idea, especially considering the past few dares, but she also didn't want to show fear to Damon or be the first to choose truth.

"I think it's time to switch things up," Damon said. "I dare you to lick my abs."

"It's not the worst part of you that anyone's licked tonight," Bonnie muttered, causing Elena to put her face in her hands.

Bonnie walked over to Damon, who stood up as she did so. Bonnie rolled her eyes, licked his abs, and then casually walked away. That had been a surprisingly easy dare, especially since it had been Damon who had given it.

"Matt," Bonnie said as she sat back down. "Truth or dare?"

"Mmm, dare," Matt responded.

"I dare you to try drinking from a blood bag," Bonnie said with a smirk.

"Gross," Matt instantly responded.

"Are you doing it or not?" Bonnie asked.

Matt sighed, "Someone go get one."

Rebekah got up and came back a few seconds later with a bag of blood in hand. She passed it to Matt, who reluctantly took it.

Matt hesitated before taking one sip and instantly throwing the blood bag away and grimaced in disgust.

He barely managed to swallow it before complaining, "Never again... Jer, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Jeremy responded.

"I dare you to..." Matt trailed off, looking around for an idea. A grin formed on his face as he thought of a dare. "Hug Stefan for at least twenty seconds."

For a second Jeremy didn't think that it would be so bad. That was before he remembered that Stefan was naked. Still, he got up without an argument and headed over to the couch that Stefan was getting up from.

"Got the timer ready?" Jeremy asked, turning to Rebekah.

She nodded, then a stone-faced Stefan stuck his arms out and the two boys awkwardly hugged for what felt like an excruciatingly long amount of time before Rebekah told them that twenty seconds was up.

When Jeremy sat back down, he asked, "Klaus, truth or dare?"

"I wouldn't have thought that it would be little Gilbert who would be the first one to dare asking me," Klaus commented. "Dare."

"I dare you to let Rebekah to put as much makeup as she wants on you," Jeremy said with a smirk.

Rebekah was clearly excited as Klaus said, "Easy."

Caroline was relieved for a reason to get off of Klaus's lap and instantly got up.

Rebekah grabbed her brother and dragged him upstairs. The pair came back down a few minutes later and Caroline had to laugh at the makeup. Klaus had raccoon style eye liner on, combined with bright pink blush, dark red lipstick, and dark blue eye shadow.

"I can't tell them apart," Damon joked.

The two Mikaelsons sat back down, and Caroline sat back on top of Klaus.

"Caroline, truth or dare?" Klaus asked.

Caroline considered choosing truth, but knew that if she did then he would ask her questions about her feelings that she wouldn't want to answer. That she wouldn't know how to answer because she really wasn't sure how she felt since she and Tyler had broken up.

"Dare," She said, bracing herself for whatever he would throw at her.

"I dare you to put your clothes back on," Klaus said with a smile. "As much as I would love to keep you out of them."

Caroline was thrilled, she instantly hopped up and pulled on her clothes with a giant grin on her face the whole time. She was so thrilled that she kissed him on the cheek after sitting back down.

Klaus knew that single kiss on the cheek was worth letting her put her clothes back on.

"Klaus, truth or dare?" Caroline asked.

"Let me guess," He said. "You want me to choose dare so that you can make me do something that I really don't want to, when I could just pick truth and answer something that I already would have if you asked?" Caroline sighed on the inside; that meant he was going to go truth instead of picking dare without thinking. "In that case, dare."

That was not fair. How was Caroline supposed to give him an awful dare like she had been hoping to do since they had decided to play truth or dare when he had just dared her to put her clothes back on and chosen dare when he didn't want to just because she had wanted him to.

"I dare you to make out with Damon for one minute," Caroline began, causing Damon to groan loudly. "And then make out with me for two."

"So if I make out with him, then I get to make out with you?" Klaus asked with a grin as he gently slid Caroline over into the spot that she had been in before, and got up and headed over to Damon.

"What do I get out of this?" Damon complained.

"Nothing," Klaus responded before grabbing Damon's face and forcing him into an awkward kiss while Rebekah timed him.

"Time," Rebekah called.

The pair instantly separated and Damon complained, "This is ridiculous, I've now made out with half of the other guys at the party. And one of the other two practically forced me to take my clothes off. Matt's now my favourite guy here."

"If you like him so much then why don't you kiss him too?" Stefan asked with a smirk.

"Not. Funny." Damon said with a glare as he sat back down.

"Now it's your turn," Klaus said with a smirk as he turned towards Caroline, who suddenly was regretting her generosity.

* * *

**A/N: Please read and review! I hope that you enjoyed the first chapter and more should be on the way relatively soon :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Caroline's regret disappeared the instant that she stood up and Klaus's lips mashed against hers. As they kissed, Caroline once again was dragged into a surge of emotions that she would love to ignore.

Klaus only pulled away when he felt a high heeled shoe hit him in the side of the head.

"What the hell was that for?" Klaus asked, turning to glare at his sister.

"I called time like five minutes ago, but you guys just kept going," Rebekah responded. "And going and going and going…"

"I didn't hear," Caroline said honestly, knowing that if she were human a blush would be covering her face.

"Sure you didn't," Bonnie said sarcastically.

"I didn't," Caroline said defensively as the pair sat back down on the couch.

"Stefan, truth or dare?" Klaus asked.

"Dare," Stefan chose quickly.

A grin spread across Klaus's face as he said, "I dare you to do your version of the Charleston that you used to do all the time when you were drunk."

"No." Stefan and Rebekah said in perfect unison.

"Oh come on, you used to do it all the time," Klaus complained.

"I also used to kill people, but there's a reason that I stopped doing both," Stefan pointed out. "And I am nowhere near drunk enough for it. Besides, I wasn't the only one with a stupid version of it. I seem to remember you dancing just as horribly, just as often."

"So you're going to use one of your limits on a silly dance?" Klaus asked. "That _we_ used to do all the time."

"Come on, Stefan," Elena said. "I want to see this dance."

"No," Stefan said sternly.

"Please," Elena begged. "For me?" She batted her eye lashes at him for dramatic effect.

Stefan grabbed his drink off of the table in front of him and chugged the rest before turning to Klaus and saying, "Only if I get to put my pants back on for this."

A grin spread across Klaus's face as he responded, "Fine by me."

"I can't believe that I'm doing this," Stefan muttered as he pulled his pants back on.

Once his pants were on, Stefan moved to where there was enough open space, sighed, and then began to do the dance causing everyone to laugh. By the time that he finished dancing, even Stefan was laughing like an idiot.

"I can't believe that I used to go out with you," Rebekah muttered. "And be seen with the pair of you,"

"His is even worse," Stefan pointed out as he took his pants back off and sat back down.

"Hey, that dance got me a lot of girls," Klaus argued.

"If anything got you the girls it certainly wasn't the dance," Rebekah responded. "They probably only talked to you because they thought that you were pretty and pitied you for being such a god-awful dancer. And because they were even drunker than you were."

"Klaus, your turn," Stefan said. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Klaus instantly responded.

"I dare you to your dance so that they can see that it was not what was getting you girls," Stefan responded with a smirk.

"It was," Klaus argued as Caroline slid off of him so that he could get up to dance.

Stefan hadn't been even slightly exaggerating about how bad the original's dance was. When it was done, Caroline was laughing hysterically as she lay across the whole couch blocking him from sitting down.

Long after everyone else's laughter had subsided, Caroline remained unable to stop herself.

"The only reason," Caroline said through her laughter as it finally began to die down a little. "That you ever got any girl after she saw that was because you're hot and she figured that after the other girls saw you dancing, there wouldn't be any competition."

Caroline managed to sit up as she calmed herself until she was no longer laughing, just grinning.

"Did you just call me hot?" Klaus asked with an arrogant smirk as he sat down.

"No," Caroline said, rolling her eyes as she sat back down on his lap. "I said that the only reason that a girl would talk to you is if she thought you were hot."

"No, I'm pretty sure that you said that the only reason that a girl would talk to me is because I _am_ hot. And you're talking to me right now," Klaus responded happily. "Rebekah, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Rebekah responded.

"I dare you to cut up your favourite dress," Klaus told her with a smirk.

"No!" Rebekah shrieked, acting as if Klaus had told her to cut up her own face.

"Yes." Klaus responded, his smirk widening.

"Limit," Rebekah said through gritted teeth.

"Over a dress?" Klaus asked amusedly. "Fine, I dare you to let Damon cut up whichever one of your dresses he wants."

Rebekah narrowed her eyes at her brother. She didn't want to lose all of her limits while Klaus was still daring her, so she reluctantly muttered, "Fine." She turned to Damon and added, "I swear to god if you ruin my favourite I won't think twice about murdering you."

Damon headed upstairs with Rebekah shortly behind him. When they returned back downstairs, Damon was carrying a blue dress and a pair of scissors with an unhappy Rebekah right behind him.

"He said I can ruin whichever one I want, I'm not waiting twenty minutes for you to decide which one I can destroy," Damon argued. "Just be glad that I didn't pick the red one."

"But-" Rebekah stopped when Damon cut straight down the centre of the dress.

Damon decided that he had cut it up enough and stopped before Rebekah would snap and stake him. Damon simply dropped the remainder of the dress, put the scissors on the table, and then sat back down next to Elena.

"Oh calm down," Klaus said when he saw how angry Rebekah was. "He could have done a lot worse."

Rebekah shot her brother one last glare, and then turned to Elena with a smirk as she asked, "Stefan, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Stefan told her.

"I dare you to kiss me like you used to," She told him.

Without a single objection, Stefan immediately stood and headed towards her. That had been what he had been hoping to get away with since Rebekah had announced that they would be playing truth or dare.

Stefan placed his hand on the side of her face and pulled her towards him as he passionately mashed his lips against hers; within instants his tongue had found its way into her mouth.

The naked pair continued to kiss until Klaus threw the same shoe that had been thrown at his own head at his sister.

"Why'd you do that?" Rebekah asked after pulling away from Stefan.

"Because there's only so much that a brother can handle seeing. Either get a room or stop," Klaus told her.

Rebekah rolled her eyes as she sat back down where she had been before.

Stefan headed back to his spot, and then asked, "Matt, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Matt said.

"I don't think that Damon's kissed enough guys yet tonight," Stefan said with a smirk. "I dare you to make out with him for a minute."

"Oh come on," Damon complained as Matt headed over to him.

Matt reluctantly headed over to Damon and, after making sure that Rebekah would time it, he reluctantly pressed his lips against Damon's.

When Rebekah called time, Matt practically ran back to his spot before turning to ask, "Bonnie, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Bonnie chose.

"I dare you to let me take you to another room and blindfold you-" Matt began before being interrupted.

"Kinky." Damon commented, earning himself a glare from Matt.

"And then we'll choose someone and you have to figure out who it is just by touch when I bring you back," Matt told her.

"Still sounds kinky to me," Damon said with a smirk.

"Fine," Bonnie agreed, standing up and letting Matt lead her out of the room.

Matt tied her scarf over her eyes, and then Bonnie heard footsteps as he left the room. A few seconds later she heard his footsteps return, and then he led her back to the living room.

She heard multiple sets of footsteps as Matt made his way back to his spot and someone else walked over to her. The second set of footsteps lasted a few seconds longer, and then stopped in front of her.

Bonnie knew who it was before she even touched him. The other person was standing so close that she could easily recognize Jeremy just by smell.

That didn't mean that she couldn't pretend that she didn't know for a little while. Matt had just said that she had to figure it out just by touch, which meant that she would only be obeying the rules if she was to double check with her hands.

Bonnie reached out and felt her hand make contact with Jeremy's chest.

She slowly slid her hand up his chest and then up even more to cup the side of his face. She slowly stretched up to connect her lips with his.

After several long seconds of that, Caroline commented, "I'm pretty sure that she figured it out already."

"Maybe," Bonnie said with a smirk after pulling away from him. "I just wanted to make sure that it was Jeremy."

"Sure you did," Caroline said in a sarcastic tone as Bonnie removed her blindfold.

Bonnie and Jeremy went to sit down back and Bonnie was just about to ask someone else when two men walked into the room.

"What are you doing here?" Rebekah asked.

"Can't we come to celebrate our sister's birthday?" Elijah asked.

"So what is this, some kind of clothing optional party?" Kol asked with a grin as he pulled his shirt over his head and sat down on the couch in the empty spot where Caroline had been sitting before she had moved to Klaus's lap.

"We're playing truth or dare," Rebekah explained. "Everyone has three limits, if you use a fourth you leave."

"Well I guess that explains how Klaus got a girl in his lap," Kol said with a laugh, earning him an eye roll from the brother sitting next to him. "And hopefully his makeup situation… I'm in. But I won't be the one needing limits."

Kol grabbed someone else's drink off of the table in front of him and chugged the rest of it while Elijah continued to stand, looking around the room taking in the strange situation.

"Let me guess," Kol said, turning towards Elijah. "You're going to be boring and refuse to play… What kind of brother would you be refusing to play Rebekah's party game on her birthday?"

"Who said that I was refusing?" Elijah asked. "I was just trying to decide where to sit to be furthest from all of the naked guys and my naked sister."

A giant grin formed on Kol's face as Elijah sat down.

"Elijah, truth or dare?" Bonnie asked.

"Dare," Elijah chose.

"I'll give you an easy one," Bonnie said. "Shirt off."

Elijah stood, unbuttoned his shirt, dropped it to the floor, and then sat back down.

"Caroline, truth or dare?" He asked.

"Dare," Caroline chose.

"I dare you to take all of Klaus's clothes off," Elijah began. "You can use your hands until you get to his boxers, then you have to use your teeth."

Elena, who had been drinking when Elijah had spoken, began to choke on her drink in a combination of shock and laughter. Everyone had been expecting Elijah's dare to be something lame or at the very least mild. They were wrong.

Caroline got off of Klaus and said, "Get up."

"Someone's eager to get my pants off," Klaus said with a grin as he stood.

"Yeah, and it's your brother," Caroline retorted as she began to remove Klaus's shirt.

She dropped his shirt to floor, forcing herself to keep her eyes off of his chest, and then unbuttoned his pants, which she had to physically slide off since they were so tight. After that just his boxers were left, but Caroline refused to give anyone the satisfaction of her hesitating or showing her fear.

Instead she just crouched down and grabbed onto the elastic of his boxers with her teeth and began to pull them down.

Klaus stared down in awe as Caroline as she shimmied him out of his boxers using only her mouth. As she did so her eyes flicked up to meet his for just the shortest of seconds. Klaus wasn't sure if it was just the way that she was holding his boxers with her teeth, but he thought that he'd seen her give him a seductive smirk.

Once she had gotten his boxers down to his ankles, she let go of them and casually stood back up.

"Are you going to sit back down or just stand there smirking?" Caroline asked after a few seconds.

"You just can't wait to sit on me now that I'm naked, can you?" Klaus asked as he sat back down on the couch.

Caroline rolled her eyes at him before sitting back on top of him.

"Kol, truth or dare?" She asked.

"Dare," Kol chose.

Caroline knew that daring Kol to take his clothes off would just make him happy, so instead she decided to go in the opposite direction, "I dare you to put your shirt back on."

At first Caroline got questioning glances from some of the others in the room until Kol reacted.

As he put his shirt back on he grumbled, "I can't believe that I have to be the most clothed person here, even Elijah gets to wear less clothes than me."

At that point everyone was naked except for Kol, Bonnie, Jeremy, Matt, Caroline, and Elena (who was in just her bra and underwear). None of the girls were wearing overly covering clothes to begin with.

"Elena, truth or dare?" Kol asked.

"Dare," Elena chose despite her nervousness over what the original would ask.

"I dare you to take the rest of your clothes off and then strip someone of your choice," Kol told her. "It's not fair having the only naked girl be my sister."

Elena quickly removed the rest of her clothing, ignoring the stares from Kol and the Salvatores, and then began to head towards Caroline.

"You can't get the same dare twice," Elena said with a smirk as Caroline stood up, clearly understanding that she was the one who Elena had chosen. "So it looks like Klaus won't be able to dare you to put your clothes back on this time."

"You dared her to put her clothes back on?" Kol asked, turning to glare at his brother. "What the hell's wrong with you?"

Klaus didn't answer and Kol was soon distracted as Elena began to remove Caroline's clothes.

Once both girls were nude, they headed to sit back down without another word to each other.

Sitting on Klaus had become even more awkward for Caroline once they were both naked. Caroline made sure to sit even further down his legs than she had been before.

"Caroline, truth or dare?" Elena asked.

"Dare," Caroline chose.

"Not this again," Bonnie muttered to herself.

Meanwhile Damon and Klaus were both thrilled thinking 'Oh good, this again'.

* * *

**A/N: Please read and review! Thanks for reading! Some of you said that you wanted Kol and Elijah, so here they are! If you have any dare sggestions that you'd like included tell me in a review and I might put it in.**

**A super special thanks to all of the lovely reviewers of the first chapter that motivated me to update this the next day: TOKILLAMOCKINGBIRDFAN, justine, ALD96, andreathelatinagirl, oehret, LiveEveryMoment, CharmedAndDangerous22, BiancaR, bunnykay, Lola, and the two anonymous guest reviewers :D**


	3. Chapter 3

"I dare you to give Kol a blowjob with me in the room," Elena told Caroline with a giant smirk. "Someone has to make sure that it actually happens, right?"

Kol's expression showed that he was clearly thrilled while Klaus's showed that he was beyond annoyed by the dare.

Caroline refused to make it seem like she was only doing dares involving Klaus. Besides she couldn't back out of the dare after Elena had completed practically the same one earlier.

"Okay, let's go," Caroline said as she stood up.

"I just love this game," Kol said as the two naked girls left the room in front of him.

* * *

The trio came back a few minutes later with Kol grinning like he had just won the lottery.

"Elena, truth or dare?" Caroline asked as soon as she was sitting back on Klaus's lap.

"Dare," Elena chose.

"I dare you to sit on Elijah's lap for the rest of the game," Caroline told her. "You can only get up when one of you has a dare and then you go back."

"Whatever at least he has pants on, unlike Klaus," Elena said as she walked across the room to sit on Elijah.

Caroline scoffed at that as she rolled her eyes.

"Caroline, truth or dare?" Elena asked.

"Dare," Caroline responded instantly.

"I dare you to lick whipped cream off of the chest of someone with a K in their first name," Elena said. "You can take your pick."

Caroline considered for a moment. She knew that if she chose Klaus that everyone would read too much into it. But if she chose Kol then it would look like more after she just gave him a blowjob anyways.

A smirk formed on Caroline's face as she made her decision, "I choose Rebekah."

A stupid grin formed on Damon's face at the idea while Klaus and Kol looked torn. They had wanted to be picked, but on the other hand there was going to be some girl on girl action. They would have been happier if one of the girls hadn't been their sister.

Rebekah seemed surprised that she had been chosen, yet she left the room and came back moments later with a can of whipped cream in hand.

She handed it to Elena to spray.

Elena shook the can, and then sprayed it across the original vampire's chest.

As Caroline licked every bit of whipped cream off of the other blonde's chest, most of the guys were watching intensely with smirks on their faces. Elijah was the only guy who didn't seem to be getting any perverted pleasure from it.

"Elena, truth or dare?" Caroline asked as she sat back down.

"Dare," Elena chose.

"It's your turn to give Klaus a lap dance," Caroline said with a cat-like grin.

Elena rolled her eyes as she got off of Elijah.

Caroline got up from Klaus's lap and turned the music on.

Elena avoided eye contact with him, just as Caroline had, and was beyond glad when the song ended. At least when Caroline had given Klaus a lap dance they had both been clothed.

Once Elena sat back down, she considered for a few seconds, and then asked, "Damon, truth or dare?"

Caroline had won. She felt like doing a happy dance, but it wasn't the best idea when naked in a room of guys that had just watched her lick whipped cream off of another girl's chest. Instead she just shot Elena a beaming victory smile.

"Dare," Damon chose.

"I don't think that you've kissed enough guys yet," Elena said, causing the smirk to fall from Damon's face. "I dare you to kiss either Kol or Elijah for a minute and a half straight. Your choice."

"Oh come on! Am I only going to get dares that involve kissing other guys?" Damon complained.

"You got a dare to get naked too," Elena pointed out. "And maybe next time you'll get something different."

"Fine," Damon said. "Then you're going to have to move."

Kol began to snicker since it had become funny the instant that he hadn't been selected.

Damon turned to check that Rebekah was ready to time, and then made the same decision to just get it over with that he had made the three other times that he'd been forced to make out with guys that night.

When Rebekah called time, the men instantly separated and went back to their own spots while Kol continued to snicker.

"Stefan, truth or dare?" Damon asked.

"Dare," Stefan chose.

"I dare you to strip all of Matt's clothes off," Damon told him.

"As long as I don't have to use my teeth," Stefan said as he got up and headed over to Matt.

Once Matt was undressed and Stefan had sat back down, Stefan asked, "Bonnie, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Bonnie selected.

"I dare you to let Kol take your clothes off," Stefan told her.

Bonnie groaned, but she still stood up and walked over to Kol without an argument.

Kol smirked as he began to remove Bonnie's clothes. When he was done, he shot Jeremy one last look before he sat back down.

Once Bonnie was sitting back down, she asked, "Klaus, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Klaus chose.

"I dare you make up a rap about someone," Bonnie told him. "It has to have at least four lines and all of the lines have to be rhymes with their name."

"My brother Kol is a total asshole," Klaus began. "Blah blah bowl, blah blah blah pole."

"A plus for effort," Kol said sarcastically.

Klaus rolled his eyes at his younger brother and then asked, "Elijah, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Elijah said. He was going to choose truth, but had changed his mind after seeing the look on his brother's face.

"I dare you to take a blood shot off of Elena's stomach," Klaus dared.

Klaus had owed his brother after the dare that Elijah had given to Caroline. Plus he figured that it would be amusing to watch.

Rebekah grabbed the blood bag that Matt had drank out of earlier and handed it to Elijah.

Klaus moved the glasses on the table to make room for Elena to lie down.

Elena lay down on the table, and then a pool of blood was poured onto Elena's abdomen.

Elijah knelt down and sucked the blood off of her, and then pulled away and stood up to walk back to his chair.

Elena got up after him and walked over to sit back on him.

"Jeremy, truth or dare?" Elijah asked.

"Dare," Jeremy chose.

"I dare you to take your clothes off," Elijah told him.

"As if I'm the only one fully dressed here," Kol complained as Jeremy removed his clothes.

The only other person who was wearing any clothes was Elijah who was shirtless.

"Kol, truth or dare?" Jeremy asked.

"Dare," Kol chose.

"I dare you to put more clothes on," Jeremy told him. "A sweater and a jacket. Plus you can't take anything off unless you have to for a dare. And unless someone dares you to keep your clothes off, you have to put them back on after."

Kol grumbled something under his breath as he exited the room to go find a sweater and jacket from upstairs.

* * *

When he came back downstairs again with his additional clothing on, he asked, "Caroline, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Caroline chose.

"I dare you to make out with Elena until I tell you to stop," Kol told her. "You two need to kiss and make up."

Caroline rolled her eyes at that as she got up off of Klaus.

The girls began to kiss and continued to for several minutes while the guys stared.

"Are you planning on ever telling them to stop?" Rebekah finally asked.

"Not really," Kol said with a smirk.

"Just call it already," Bonnie complained.

Kol sighed, waited a few more long seconds, and then finally said, "Fine, you can stop."

Caroline and Elena separated without a word and each went to sit back on their designated Mikaelsons.

"Elijah," Caroline said, turning towards him. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Elijah chose.

"You would be the first one to choose truth," Rebekah commented.

Elijah ignored her as he waited for Caroline to think of a question.

"Who in this room would you choose to sleep with?" Caroline asked him.

"Elena," Elijah replied honestly without hesitation, his voice perfectly calm and casual as if he were ordering at a restaurant and not stating who he wanted to have sex with. "Rebekah, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Rebekah chose.

"I dare you to kiss Stefan on the cheek," Elijah told her when he couldn't think of anything else.

Everyone looked confused by the mildness of the dare. It was milder than they had been expecting from Elijah before he had given Caroline the shockingly kinky dare.

Apparently Damon found it to be extra funny, since he burst into uncontrollable laughter that caused him to fall off of the couch.

"There's the boring Elijah we're used to," Kol commented as Rebekah walked over to Stefan to kiss him on the cheek.

As she walked back, Damon managed to get control his laughter and return to the couch.

"Klaus, truth or dare?" Rebekah asked.

"Truth," Klaus answered, deciding that it was the safer option after he had made Damon destroy one of her dresses.

"So now that you've kissed both Salvatores-" Rebekah began.

"Now that he's what?" Kol interrupted.

Stefan let his face fall into his hands

"Which one's a better kisser, Nik?" Rebekah asked.

* * *

**A/N: Please read and review! :D Thank you guys for all of the support and suggestions! I hope that you enjoyed the chapter and if you have anymore suggestions feel free to tell me in a review!**

**An extra special super thanks goes out to all of the amazing reviewers of the last chapter: Lovelife05, Look At My Comment, bunnykay, NikCaroline, Lily, justine, babytazzer, BiancaR, DamnNiklausIsHot, washburn32, glevez25, TVDstories, Vlevvy, LiveEveryMoment, Jackie Damon, andreathelatinagirl, Appetite for blood, and the four anonymous guest reviewers**


	4. Chapter 4

"When did you kiss Stefan?" Caroline asked, turning sideways on Klaus's lap to watch his reaction.

"In the 1920's," Stefan answered for him. He raised his face from his hands as he added, "We were both beyond drunk."

"Don't exaggerate, you were only slightly drunker than usual," Rebekah interrupted.

"We were more than a few drinks past not being able to walk without falling down," Klaus argued. "He threw up on my shoes afterwards."

"Hey, I'm still proud that I didn't throw up in your mouth," Stefan told him.

"Okay, whatever," Rebekah said. "You were drunk. Now stop dodging and answer the question."

Klaus sighed, and then answered, "Stefan… He actually kissed back, Damon just resisted…" Klaus wanted to distract from that conversation as soon as possible so he quickly asked, "Bonnie, truth or dare?"

"Dare," She chose.

"I dare you to make out with Damon until someone tells you to stop," A slight smirk found its way back onto Klaus's lips. He figured that one of the Gilberts would get jealous and stop them; the fun part would be seeing which cracked first.

"Yes, I get to kiss a girl for once," Damon said happily as Bonnie stood up.

The pair had been kissing for about forty-five seconds when Jeremy couldn't stand it any longer and had to call stop. To him it had felt like an eternity.

"Kol, truth or dare?" Bonnie asked when she had sat back down.

"Dare," Kol answered with a childish grin on his face.

"I dare you to do a striptease," Bonnie told him before casually adding, "… And I guess you could leave your clothes off after."

Kol looked like a little kid on Christmas as he excitedly jumped up from the couch.

Once his clothes were off and he had stopped gesturing towards his genitals with over-exaggerated Vanna White hand gestures, Kol sat back down and asked, "Caroline, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Caroline chose.

"I dare you to make out with me until someone who isn't Nik tells you to stop," Kol said with a smirk.

Caroline remained sitting on Klaus's lap as she made out with Kol.

A long three minutes later, Matt finally called stop while everyone else was enjoying the payback at both Caroline and Klaus.

"Klaus, truth or dare?" Caroline asked, turning to face back towards him.

"Dare," Klaus chose.

A cunning smirk formed on Caroline's face as she said, "I dare you to call Tyler from my phone and make sex noises with me until he hangs up."

A grin formed on Klaus's face; he was suddenly very glad that he had chosen dare.

"Get your phone," Klaus said in response.

Caroline bent down to grab her phone out of the pocket of her skirt that was lying in the middle of the floor, and then handed it to him.

As Klaus dialled the number, he watched Caroline's face for signs of hesitation. He found none.

The phone rang twice and then was replaced with Tyler's voice, "Hey."

Instead of answering him, Caroline began to breathe heavily. Her eyes locked onto Klaus's as he followed suit and soon Caroline began to moan.

"Care?" Tyler's voice came loudly through the phone.

Although there may not have been any real sex going on, there was certainly eye sex going on. Every few seconds one of their sets of eyes would flick down to stare at the other's mouth and then flick back up.

Klaus's lips were twitched up into the arrogant smirk that Caroline hated to admit that she was attracted to. The seductive smirk that Klaus had seen a glimpse of while she had been taking his boxer's off was back and it wasn't going away as they continued to moan and pant. That time Caroline didn't mind the poking sensation against her leg nearly as much.

The eye sex escalated until it was obvious enough that even Elijah had picked up on it from the opposite side of the room.

Just when it was beginning to seem like Tyler was planning on listening to the entire thing, Klaus moaned out, "Oh, Caroline!"

Their faces were so close that Caroline could feel his breath hot on her lips.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Tyler's voice came angrily from the other end of the phone as he realized who the guy was; there was the sound of something smashing, and then the tone that signified that Tyler had hung up.

Caroline and Klaus hardly noticed as they continued their eye sex. Caroline suddenly felt a strong urge to close the small distance between their lips and her eyes involuntarily flickered to stare at his slightly parted lips as she thought it.

Caroline didn't allow herself to kiss him though. She couldn't be the one to initiate the kiss, but if he initiated it, then she couldn't possibly be to blame…

Klaus felt that same urge, but he also noticed the way that Caroline was hesitating to grab her phone back and instead staring at his lips waiting.

Klaus's smirk grew as he turned away from her and hit the end button before handing her cell phone back.

After seeing that look, Klaus knew that Caroline wanted him to kiss her, but he wasn't going to let it be that easy so that he could get pushed away afterwards. If she wanted to kiss him, she was going to have to either admit so out loud or kiss him herself.

Caroline didn't let on that she was bothered by the fact that Klaus hadn't kissed her. Instead she leaned back against the arm of the couch, leaving her arm just barely touching his as she decided that two could play at the tease game and it was a game that Caroline Forbes was very skilled at.

"Kol, truth or dare?" Klaus asked, his smirk falling as he turned to face his little brother.

"Dare," Kol immediately chose.

"I dare you to stab yourself in the leg and leave the knife there until your next turn," Klaus told his brother with a serious facial expression.

"Nik, you can't just-" Elijah began, but was cut off by Kol.

"This wouldn't happen to have to do with a certain two dares that Caroline had involving me, would it?" Kol asked with a beaming smile despite the fact that he had just been dared to stab himself.

Klaus didn't respond to his brother, just gave him a bitch face.

"That's what I thought," Kol said, smirking as he left the room to find a knife.

When he came back a few seconds later, he had a steak knife in his hand and a smile still on his face.

Kol sat down and dug the knife into his right leg before he turned to Klaus with an even bigger smirk and said, "It was definitely worth it. You don't know the half of the things that she can do with her mouth."

If Caroline hadn't been sitting on his lap, Klaus would have tackled Kol on the spot. Instead he gritted his teeth and didn't dignify his brother with a response.

Kol's grin remained intact as he asked, "Bonnie, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Bonnie chose.

"I dare you to sit in my lap for the rest of the game," Kol told her. "Both of my brothers have girls in their laps, I'm feeling a little left out."

Bonnie rolled her eyes and then walked over and sat on Kol's lap, dodging both his crotch and the knife that was sticking out of his leg as she did so.

"Elena, truth or dare?" Bonnie asked.

"Truth," Elena chose. Thanks to Caroline she'd had more than enough dares to last her for a while.

"Which Salvatore do you think is a better kisser?" Bonnie asked her.

Elena suddenly remembered why she had been dodging truth as she felt Stefan and Damon's eyes on her.

Kissing Damon and kissing Stefan were too completely different things. Stefan's kisses were familiar and made her feel safe and warm while Damon's were exciting and wild as if she were skydiving out of a plane.

After a few more seconds of eyes scrutinizing her, Elena finally admitted, "Damon."

Judging by Rebekah's reaction, she completely disagreed. Possibly because she brought out the wild side in Stefan more than Elena ever had.

"Matt, truth or dare?" Elena asked.

"Dare," Matt chose.

"I dare you to-" A grin formed on Elena's face as she spotted the look on Caroline's face and decided to change her dare to the one that Caroline's look had silently communicated to her. "-do the milk challenge."

"How many times do you guys have to watch me throw up all over myself before it stops being funny?" Matt asked.

"This'll be the third time," Bonnie said with a grin.

"You guys are terrible," Matt complained.

"What is the milk challenge?" Elijah asked.

"He has to try to drink a gallon of milk within an hour without throwing up before time runs out," Caroline explained. "It's practically impossible."

* * *

**A/N: Please read and review! You guys have been absolutely amazing with all of the reviews and suggestions! Thanks so much for reading and if you have any more**** suggestions feel free to tell me in a review :)**

**An extra-big, extra-special thanks goes out to all of the incredible reviewers of the last chapter: glevez25, Look At My Comment, bunnykay, TVDstories, justine, BiancaR, DrawingMyHeartOut, Rachel, chasing after stars, Archangel2011, Jackie Damon, Lily, vampiremoivelove, imaddictedtocarrots, VampireKissesx, Lola, bubbl3gum97, and the 3 anonymous guest reviewers :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Tyler Lockwood was beyond furious after hearing the phone call. He didn't care if Klaus was an original who could kill him, Tyler wasn't thinking logically as he swore under his breath and began to head towards Klaus's place.

"What happened to you?"

Tyler took a break from cursing to turn around and face Elena, or who he thought was Elena.

"Caroline slept with Klaus," Tyler told her. "Well, she's sleeping with him now."

Katherine had to try very, very hard to hold back a smirk and plaster on the overly concerned face of Elena Gilbert.

"Well clearly there's something wrong with her," Katherine said in her best imitation of Elena.

"Yeah, I'm going there now to figure out what the hell he did to her," Tyler said, turning around so that no more time would be wasted.

On the one hand, Katherine didn't want to be anywhere near an angry Klaus. But on the other hand she was incredibly bored and thought that it might be fun to watch. Besides, there was still the chance that he wouldn't even realize that she wasn't Elena, especially if he was too busy murdering Tyler.

"I'll come with you," She said, running at a human pace to catch up to him. "I want to make sure that she's okay."

* * *

"What the hell is going on here?" Tyler asked when he stormed into the living room of Klaus's place to find that everyone else was there and all except for Elijah, who was down to just pants, were naked. Elena was sitting in Elijah's lap, Bonnie was sitting in Kol's, and Caroline was sitting in Klaus's while Matt was pacing himself to try and finish off a gallon of milk.

Katherine began to laugh in delight at the scene in front of her.

"I'm sorry, I don't remember inviting you to the orgy," Damon told Katherine.

"Don't you always invite me?" She asked with a predatory grin and an eyebrow raise.

"Okay seriously, what is going on here?" Tyler asked once again, unable to take his eyes off of how Caroline was sitting on Klaus and both were naked.

"Go away, Tyler," Caroline told him in a not so friendly tone.

"Not until I get an explanation," Tyler said. "I think I deserve that."

Caroline lost control at that and began to laugh hysterically at the sound of those words coming from his mouth of all people's.

"I really, really don't," She told him after she managed to stop laughing. "We broke up, and I don't owe you anything."

"Ooh scandal," Katherine said as she slid down to sit on the couch where Damon and Stefan sat in between them. "So who'd he fuck?"

Caroline hadn't told anyone why they had really broken up, the most that anyone knew was that it hadn't been the kind of break up where you stay friends. Not even Bonnie and Elena had an idea. Everyone had figured that whatever Tyler did was bad, but they hadn't thought that he was dumb enough to cheat on her. They were wrong.

Tyler looked like a deer in the headlights as he looked around the room and then his eyes found Caroline's. She raised an eyebrow at him in challenge.

"Go ahead, answer her," Caroline said when he still remained silent. "And then why don't you tell her your excuse, I know that's my favourite part."

Tyler didn't say a word.

"This is dull," Rebekah said. "I vote they either join the game or leave."

"We could always use another girl," Kol said with a grin. "And Damon could have another guy to kiss."

Katherine turned to look at Damon with a beaming grin.

"Don't even say a word," Damon told her in a threatening tone.

"I don't know what the game is, but I'm in," Katherine said.

"I'm not leaving," Tyler said, eying the way that Caroline's arm was brushing against Klaus's.

"Then I guess that you're both in," Rebekah said. "The game's truth or dare. Everyone gets three limits, but if you use one then the same person gets to give you another dare or question. Refuse four times and you leave. You can't give the same person the same dare twice. And it's Matt's turn to ask someone."

"Or we could make it a little more interesting," Katherine said with an eyebrow raise. "It's so boring always just daring one person at a time and there isn't even a real prize. I vote guys versus girls and whoever wins gets the other team as slaves tomorrow. And then you can dare as many people on the other team at a time as you want."

"How would someone win?" Kol asked.

"We could reset the limits and dares and whichever team used the most limits at the end of the game loses," Rebekah suggested.

Matt immediately stopped drinking upon hearing that the dares were possibly being reset.

"But keep the clothes off," Damon suggested. "We don't need to spend ten minutes getting everyone naked again when we know that it's going to happen."

"Does this mean that I can take the knife out of my leg now?" Kol asked.

Rebekah turned to look at Klaus for an answer.

"Fine," He said.

Kol reached beside Bonnie to grip the knife that was sticking out of his leg. He pulled it out all at once, ripping open the flesh that had healed around the knife as he did so.

Klaus smirked as Kol let out a slight sound of pain.

"If we're resetting the dares then I can do this," Bonnie said before getting off of Kol's lap.

Elena and Caroline followed suit, getting up off of their designated Mikaelsons.

Before long, they were sitting in groups, separated by teams, with the guys on one side of the room and girls on the other.

"Ladies first, right?" Katherine asked with a grin. When no one objected she asked, "Elijah, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Elijah chose, not wanting to face any questions from her.

"I dare you to take the rest of your clothes off," She told him in a not so creative dare.

Elijah did as he was told and took his pants off before looking around for who he should ask.

"Try to make it less boring this time," Kol told him. "A little more like the first one you gave."

"Katherine," Elijah said, using the less intimate of the two names he called her. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," She chose immediately.

"I dare you to take your clothes off," He told her, causing a smirk to form on both her lips and Kol's.

Katherine made a show of taking her clothes off, then sat back down and asked, "Kol, truth or dare?"

"Dare," He chose.

"I dare you to make out with Damon. And make it last at least thirty seconds," Katherine said with a predatory smirk before adding with a fake upset look, "Apparently I missed him kissing a bunch of guys."

Kol muttered curse words as he headed over to a very angry looking Damon.

"Is someone timing this?" He asked before receiving a nod from his sister.

The pair kissed until Rebekah said that they could stop, and then they instantly separated. Neither of them looked very happy.

"Caroline, truth or dare?" Kol asked after he had sat back down in his seat far away from Damon.

"Dare," Caroline decided.

Kol looked at her for a second and then glanced to his half-brother before beginning to speak.

"I think I'll get back on Nik's good side," Kol decided. "I dare you to go as far as possible with Nik until someone who isn't Tyler and isn't them-" He gestured with an arm movement to where the rest of the girls were sitting. "-tells you that you can stop."

Tyler did not look impressed as Caroline headed towards the smirking Mikaelson that she had been dared to do stuff with.

Caroline sat down on his lap, facing him and avoiding his crotch, and then began to kiss him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she continued to kiss him hard.

After several long seconds of making out, she loosened her grip on him and slid her hands down to his shoulder. She removed her lips and began to trail little nibbles down his neck until she reached the base of his neck. She then brought out her fangs and pulled away from him for just long enough to smirk at him with her vamp face before bringing her lips back down and biting into his neck.

She didn't suck his blood; instead she licked up the blood that came pouring out of its own accord.

Caroline then brought her lips back up to his and began to mash her tongue against his as she tangled her fingers in his hair.

After a few long seconds of that, she began to trail kisses down his chest.

Just when she was about to run out of space and people were sure that she was about to give him oral in front of all of them, she smirked and pulled her lips away.

"Stop," She said as she stood up.

"Wha-" Klaus couldn't even form a full word, which only made her smirk more.

"You can't call stop," Kol told her.

"Actually, I can," Caroline told him with a grin. "You said that it had to be someone who wasn't Tyler or them-" She mimicked his gesture towards the rest of the girls. "-who told me to stop. I'm not Tyler and I'm not one of them. You really should have been more specific and said that it couldn't be a girl."

Caroline reached out and wiped some of the remaining blood off of Klaus's already healed neck wound and then stuck the fingers in her mouth to lick the blood off of them. She walked to sit back down on the girls' couch, high-fiving Katherine's outstretched hand as she did so.

"You sure went far for someone who knew that they could call stop whenever they wanted to," Damon pointed out.

"It's so much worse if they think that they're actually getting something when you leave than if you just reject them right away," Katherine said with a grin, she was quite experienced in the department of being a tease.

* * *

**A/N: Please read and review! Sorry that there was such a long gap in between the last update and this one, but don't worry. There will be more and the next chapter will include more dares than this one. As usual, thanks for all of the suggestions and if you have any more tell me in a review. I hope that you liked the update and thanks for sticking around and reading this!**

**An extra big thank you goes out to all of the absolutely incredible reviewers of the last chapter: glevez25, andreathelatinagirl, DreamsBeatReality, TVDstories, PainfullyShy, BiancaR, imaddictedtocarrots, Replica Velocity a.k.a. X5 714, Lovelife05, Lola, Ktclaire99, justine, firstbournelegacy, Lisa, DrawingMyHeartOut, delenaforever4444, RavieSweetie316, vampiremovielove, cheesepuffzapper, KolenaLover, louann97, KlarolinexDelenaxx, SugaQueen, catniphawthorne, tauridowning, Brynlee, and the 4 anonymous guest reviewers! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

It was Caroline's turn to dare one or more of the guys.

She looked around at the other side of the room thoughtfully for a few long seconds before finally deciding on who she would ask.

"Tyler," She said, turning to face him unhappily as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Truth or dare?"

Caroline didn't exactly want to give Tyler the opportunity to ask her, but she figured that if he was going to have to get a turn at some point that it may as well be her torturing him when it happened. Besides, if Tyler had even one brain cell left in his head, then he wouldn't dare to ask her afterwards.

"Dare," Tyler chose. It was partially because he didn't want to look like a wimp by choosing truth and partially because he was too wimpy to choose truth and have to repeat his explanation of what had happened in front of the entire group.

An evil smirk began to form on Caroline's lips as she thought of a good dare to give him. And by good, she meant a terrible and torturous dare that she hoped would just make him go home right then.

"I dare you to stake yourself," Caroline said with a cheerful grin.

"You do realize that it won't kill me, right?" Tyler asked her seriously. "I'm a hybrid."

"I know," Caroline said innocently with a big smile. "But it will hurt like a bitch. Besides, just having you dead would be no fun. Then how would I torture you? And plus I'd feel bad showing up at a party and leaving behind a dead body for them to clean up. I mean it just isn't polite."

A great smirk formed on Klaus's lips, he was clearly enjoying seeing this side of Caroline. It was especially fun for him since she was acting that way against Tyler.

Tyler analyzed her facial expression for a moment longer, trying to make absolutely positive that she was in fact completely serious.

"Fine," He muttered after a few long seconds.

Rebekah broke the leg off of a wooden chair and threw it over to him.

Tyler caught the stake and then jabbed it into his chest, making pained noises as he did so.

"Good enough?" He growled out through the pain.

"Deeper," Caroline ordered in an unsympathetic tone.

Tyler did as he was told before wailing out, "Now are you satisfied?!"

"No," Caroline told him. "But I guess that you can take the stake out if that was what you meant."

Tyler ripped the stake out, wincing as he did so, and then threw it onto the ground. He clutched at his chest in pain, trying to regain his breath and composure.

Once his wounds had completely healed, he looked up at the girls.

A smile began to reform on Tyler's face since he knew that it was his turn to ask someone.

"Care, truth or dare?" He asked.

Apparently Tyler in fact did not have a single brain cell left.

"Dare," She chose unhappily.

"I dare you to make out with me for a minute and a half," He told her with a grin.

Caroline rolled her eyes and got up, not looking eager or even slightly impressed.

As she kissed him, her movements were robotic and mechanical. It was apparent to everyone in the room that she was beyond bored with it and just waiting for it to be over. When it finally was, she instantly pulled away much to Tyler's dismay and began to walk back to her spot.

Caroline looked across the room at all of the guys before asking, "Jeremy, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Jeremy decided.

"I dare you to make out with Bonnie until she stops you," Caroline said with a smirk.

Instead of going with her usual attitude of choosing the worst dares, she had decided to make an attempt to get Jeremy and Bonnie back together since they obviously still had feelings for each other whether they wanted to admit it or not.

Jeremy got up without a word, keeping his facial expression blank despite the fact that he was secretly quite happy with the dare other than the part where Bonnie had control of when they would stop, and headed over towards her.

She stood up from the couch after shooting Caroline a look that said 'How many times do I have to tell you that there's nothing there anymore?'.

Jeremy pulled her into a kiss and wasted no time easing into it. He had to prove himself and find a way to stop her from immediately pulling away.

Bonnie had been planning on pulling away basically the instant that their lips made contact, but instead she ended up losing all train of thought as Jeremy kissed her.

They kissed for over a minute before Bonnie finally managed to regain her thoughts and pulled away.

She frowned and then sat back down.

Jeremy forced himself to keep a blank expression as he felt his heart plummet after seeing the disappointing reaction that Bonnie had worn after the kiss. He walked back and took his seat again before looking at the girls.

"Rebekah," He chose. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Rebekah replied happily. "Obviously."

Jeremy debated for a minute before saying, "I dare you to let Katherine cut your hair however she wants to."

Rebekah's eyes practically bugged out of her head as all three of her brothers that were there as well as Stefan and Damon began to laugh hysterically.

"This is going to be so much fun," Katherine said excitedly as an evil grin spread across her face.

It was no secret that Katherine and Rebekah didn't like each other in the slightest and they certainly did not get along.

"You can't do anything bad!" Rebekah shouted urgently at Katherine.

"Didn't you hear Little Gilbert?" Katherine asked in a tone of false innocence. "I can cut your hair however I want to. That includes hideous hairstyles too."

"Oh come on," Rebekah begged as Elijah handed Katherine a pair of scissors. "We're on the same team! Play nice. We're both trying to beat the guys!"

"Please?" Rebekah pleaded as Katherine moved towards her head with her scissors in hand.

"You'll see what you get afterwards," Katherine said with a smirk. "Stand up unless you want to get a whole bunch of hair in your couch."

"What do you mean a whole bunch of hair?" Rebekah asked in a panicked tone.

"Just stand up," Katherine ordered.

Rebekah pouted before she reluctantly stood up.

She closed her eyes and braced herself.

"Just make it quick, okay?" Rebekah asked, ignoring the snickers that were coming from all around her.

Katherine walked to stand in front of her and stared at her canvas and considering what she should do.

Finally she took a step forward and gently lifted up a chunk of Rebekah's hair.

Rebekah winced and let out the tiniest of whimpers as the scissors closed on her hair.

"Calm down," Klaus told her. "It's just hair. ...Or not if she cuts it all off."

Rebekah could hear the smirk in her brother's voice as Katherine continued to cut.

"Shut up, Nik!" Rebekah whines. "You'd think that you could be a little nicer on my birthday."

"I think that you could make it worse if you give her bangs," Kol suggested happily. "You should have seen her with bangs."

He began to laugh once again.

"It's not funny, Kol!" Rebekah hissed. "Come on, can't you hurry this torture up already?"

Elijah chuckled a little.

"Oh come on, now even you're laughing at my pain?" Rebekah asked, opening her eyes to glare at her oldest living brother.

Elijah raised his hands up in a sign of innocence as he tried to control his laughter while Katherine cut the back of Rebekah's hair.

Rebekah jutted her jaw out as she continued to glare at him.

"Done!" Katherine said in a satisfied tone.

She walked around to stand in front of Rebekah and admire her handiwork.

"How bad is it?" Rebekah asked to no one in particular.

"Come on," Katherine said with a roll of her eyes before dragging her to a mirror that was hanging on the wall of the room.

Rebekah forced herself to look in the mirror and then just stared in shock at her reflection for several long seconds.

It was about a minute before she could even form a sentence.

"But... But... It looks good!" Rebekah stammered out in surprise.

"I know, right?" Katherine said proudly as she reached out to touch Rebekah's hair.

"But I thought that you were going to make it terrible!" Rebekah insisted. "Why did you make it look good?"

Katherine shrugged innocently, "I don't know. I guess I just had enough fun taunting you that I didn't need to ruin your hair."

Katherine involuntarily flicked her eyes over to look at Elijah as she spoke.

The real reason that she had been nice was not because they were a team, it wasn't because she figured that she had already done enough damage, it was because she wanted to show Elijah that her good side was still there and she wanted to possibly get Rebekah at least a little less against the idea of her and Elijah together.

"How did you make it look good?" Rebekah asked, wondering where Katherine had gotten her hair cutting skills from.

"Please, you think that I trust anyone else with this hair?" Katherine asked with a smirk before heading back towards her chair.

Rebekah turned to look at Katherine with a look of slight confusion before she seemed to just accept the response and go sit back down.

Once she was seated, she asked, "Damon, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Damon chose as always.

He really hoped that he wouldn't have to kiss anymore guys.

"As amusing as it may be, I think that we've watched you kiss enough guys for now," Rebekah said, much to Damon's delight.

A giant grin formed on his face as he hoped that it meant that he would get a fun dare this time.

"So instead," Rebekah continued after a short pause. "I dare you to sing a Backstreet Boys song."

A smirk formed on Rebekah's face... Well on everyone except for Damon's.

"Fuck." Damon muttered under his breath.

"Oh come on," Elena encouraged. "You're afraid of one little song?"

"Who says that I even know the lyrics to any Backstreet Boys songs?" Damon asked in an offended tone.

"Oh, but we both know that you do," Stefan said with a smirk.

"Shut _UP_ Stefan," Damon said through gritted teeth as he turned to shoot his brother a death glare.

Although his glare was filled with fury, it seemed less than effective as Stefan clutched his stomach in laughter.

Everyone else in the room seemed interested and wanted to hear about just how Stefan knew that and what situation he was referring to.

"In fact, I'm pretty sure that you don't just know their songs," Stefan said through his laughter. "I'm pretty sure that you know the actual Backstreet Boys thanks to compulsion."

Damon grabbed his drink and threw it at his brother's head.

Stefan caught the glass before it could hit him so that he only had a little bit of drink spilled on him instead of broken glass.

Everyone in the room was more than a little amused and began to laugh. As Damon struggled to get a word in to defend himself, they began to laugh even harder at him.

Finally Damon managed to scream over their laughter.

"Doesn't anyone wonder how Stefan knows that?" Damon asked loudly. "Don't even try to pretend that you weren't there, Stefan!"

"Oh come on," Matt said as everyone began to calm down. "If we already know that, then how embarrassing could singing be? Just get it over with."

"Calm down," Damon told him. "It's not like I'm going to waste a limit on this after I kissed _you_."

Elena made herself more comfy in her seat and began to grin in anticipation.

Damon looked back at her and then began to smirk as he began to sing 'Get Another Boyfriend'.

Elena and Stefan both rolled their eyes at his song choice.

As much as they may not necessarily want to admit it, everyone in the room was pretty impressed with Damon's singing skills. Needless to say, it was a much better performance than Klaus's dance had been.

When the song ended, it was Damon's turn to ask someone

"All of you," Damon said, smirking at the girls. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Katherine said, representing the entire team.

After a few seconds of none of the girls arguing, Damon began to say his dare.

"I dare you to choose one person on your team to take a shot every time that someone does a dare for the rest of the game," He told them. "Starting now."

"I'll do it," Caroline instantly piped up, deciding that she could use the alcohol to help her endure Tyler. "Get me a shot glass."

Klaus got up and left the room for a second, then came back with a shot glass and handed it over to her.

Caroline quickly took a shot and then turned to the rest of the girls and asked them, "Who wants to ask someone next?"

"I do," Katherine spoke up.

When no one else piped up, she took that as meaning that she was allowed to ask.

"Elijah, truth or dare?" She asked seductively.

Elijah didn't seem very impressed with her seductive tone as he responded in a dull tone, "Dare."

A cat-like grin formed on Katherine's lips in anticipation.

"You do realize that it's going to be a sexual dare, right?" She asked, wanting to make him admit it.

"Yeah, I kind of figured," Elijah responded in an unimpressed tone.

Katherine's grin grew.

"Well then either you enjoy these dares much more than you want to let on or there's something that you're afraid to answer," Katherine commented. "Either way I'm intrigued."

"Could you just stop old people flirting and give him your dare?" Damon asked.

Katherine turned to look at him just for long enough to roll her eyes before turning back towards Elijah with a seductive smirk.

"I dare you to lick my- well do I even have to say it?" She asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Yes, because you aren't getting a second dare by pretending that I did that unrelated since you didn't finish saying it," Elijah told her.

"Fine, what I was saying is that I dare you to lick my shoulder," Katherine said with an arrogant smirk.

Elijah shot her a look of confusion.

"Why do you look so shocked?" Katherine asked him in an amused tone. "Where was your filthy mind headed? Is Elijah Mikaelson having dirty thoughts about _me_?"

"Cute," Elijah commented sarcastically.

"And now you think that I'm cute," Katherine said as she got up and headed towards him.

Elijah licked her shoulder and then returned his attention to ignoring her as she sexily walked away.

Caroline took another shot since a dare had just been completed.

Elijah looked around before asking, "Caroline, truth or dare?"

Caroline considered for a moment before deciding, "Dare."

Kol suddenly stood up and ran over to his brother to whisper something into his brother's ear. He whispered so quietly that not even vampire hearing could help anyone other than Elijah to hear it.

Elijah raised an eyebrow at his brother in surprise.

* * *

**A/N: Please read and review! I hope that you guys enjoyed the chapter and thanks for reading and for all of the great suggestions! As usual, if you have any more suggestions please tell me. I'd love to hear them! And although I can't guarantee that I will use them all, there are definitely some that I haven't done yet that will be in future chapters! So please keep them coming because I appreciate every single review and suggestion that I get :D**

**Sorry about the gap, but I can one hundred percent promise you that the next chapter will be up soon. I'm finishing editing chapters to update eight fics today including this one and then it will be at the front of the line-up again. I already have most or all of the next chapter written, so it just needs a bit of editing.**

**Another super big thanks goes out to all of the incredible reviewers of last chapter who helped me to well surpass the 100 mark for reviews: glevez25, Amandathefly, cakepopshelly, VAlover21, justine, KlarolineKisses, Replica Velocity a.k.a. x5 714, DreamsBeatReality, 3, Kay McNell, sweetyville, suzpyong, bluebell2107, EtherealDemon, missklaroline, Ktclaire99, KlarolinexDelenaxx, Inge5321, annieleo, chibichibi98, Ouatbtrtvd, cj moore, darkdaisy42, DrawingMyHeartOut, Huddybuddy, imaddictedtocarrots, Vampiremovielove, louann97, Lisa, llmartinez44, VampireJacinta, Anonymous, and the guest reviewer!**

**Oh and shout out to Look At My Comment for the great suggestion that will be used very soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Apparently I dare you to go upstairs with Kol to his bedroom and do whatever he says with no questions asked," Elijah said before checking with his brother to make sure that he had said it right.

Kol gave him a thumbs up.

"Fine," Caroline agreed to the dare as she began to get up.

"...Maybe someone else should go up there with you-" Elijah began to suggest before he was cut off.

"Too late, you already made the dare," Kol said, giving his brother a look that said that he had also already made the deal under those conditions.

As the pair headed out of the room, it was hard to tell whether Tyler or Klaus looked angrier about it. It was a close call, but Klaus seemed to be just a little bit more upset over it as he turned to glare at his older brother.

"Why did you do that?" Klaus asked as his eye twitched.

Elijah didn't seem at all intimidated by his younger brother's threatening tone.

"I thought that you were happy with me today, Niklaus," Elijah commented casually.

"That was after you dared Caroline to take my boxers of with her teeth, not when you basically dared her to go have sex with Kol," Klaus hissed back at his brother.

Tyler didn't look overly pleased after hearing about just how Klaus's boxers had come off.

"If she has a problem with it, then she can use a limit," Elijah responded in an all too calm tone.

Klaus slammed his fist down on the arm of his chair, leaving a crack on it as he chose to give his brother the silent treatment while literally shaking from anger.

Katherine looked over at Elijah curiously, studying his face for any hints as to why he had given the dare and why he was acting so casually about it.

She knew that Elijah clearly knew something more than the rest of them. And she doubted that Kol had anything that Elijah would consider worthy of using to blackmail him into what he had just done. Which meant that either Elijah knew something about what Kol's plan was, whether it was the truth or just what he had believed when Kol had lied to him, or he'd had something offered to him that he deemed a worthy trade for giving that dare. She wanted to know what it was, but she figured better than to ask him since she knew that she would never get the answer that way.

As Klaus sat there waiting for them to come back down for what felt like forever, he began to half regret getting a witch to put spells on the doors that made the rooms soundproof even to vampire ears when they were closed and half very grateful that he had done it. He wanted to know what was going on up there, but at the same time he really did not want to have to hear it if they were having sex which he was fairly sure they were.

Meanwhile upstairs, Kol had just finished explaining the plan to Caroline.

"So we're just going to sit up here and torture them for a bit while they sit down there wondering what's going on," Kol summarized. "And you aren't allowed to tell them any of what happened here when we go back down."

"We can't just act normally when we go back down there though," Caroline pointed out. "We should act really awkward with each other for the rest of the night."

"I like the way you think," Kol said with a smirk.

"Here," Caroline said, standing up and mussing up Kol's hair with her hands. "We should have some sex hair just to make it worse."

She mussed up her own hair before sitting back down.

Kol and Caroline had been upstairs for a little over half an hour before they finally came back down.

Caroline walked away from him as quickly as possible without a word and then quickly downed a shot since she had completed a dare and then sat down.

Kol went to go sit down in his own spot, but Klaus stood up and punched him in the face before he got the opportunity to sit down.

Clearly he had, like many of the others, taken their messed up hair as a complete confirmation that they had slept together while up there.

Caroline awkwardly looked down as Klaus hit his brother and then looked around the room at everywhere except for where Kol was now sitting back down.

Klaus went and sat back down even though he really wanted to knock that goddamn smirk off of his little brother's face.

It wasn't Kol's regular smirk; it was one that was saved for very special occasions. It was much more playful and devilish than any of his others.

"What happened up there?" Rebekah finally asked to break the awkward silence.

"I'm not allowed to talk about it," Caroline said quietly, forcing herself to look awkward and not smirk.

"That was one of the things she had to do," Kol said, emphasizing the word 'one'. "She isn't allowed to say anything about it now."

He was clearly proud as he beamingly smiled at his brilliance.

Caroline looked around for a few seconds before, back at her regular volume once again, asking, "Stefan, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Stefan immediately selected.

"I dare you to do Edward Fortyhands," Caroline said happily.

Edward Fortyhands was a drinking game where you duct tape a forty ounce bottle of alcohol to each hand and you can't remove them until you've drank all of the alcohol from each bottle.

"What you don't want to end up being the only drunk one here?" Stefan asked as he got up, ready to have bottles taped to his hands.

A few minutes later, Stefan had the two bottles taped to his hands and had already taken a large chug out of one of them.

Caroline went back to her seat and took another shot.

Stefan took another long chug, already beginning to get intoxicated, before looking over to the girls.

"Rebekah and Katherine," Stefan selected. "Truth or dare?"

The two girls looked at each other for a split second before Rebekah responded with, "Dare."

Stefan began to smirk.

"I dare you two to make out until a guy tells you to stop," Stefan told them.

"Why don't I get you drunk more often?" Damon asked, turning to look at his brother.

Both of the girls rolled their eyes before moving towards each other.

Needless to say, the guys watched very interestedly as the girls made out.

It was Elijah who finally told them to stop, although it was surprisingly only after several minutes of watching himself.

The two girls separated and then sat back down as if nothing had happened while Caroline took yet another shot.

"Do you want to ask someone, Barbie?" Katherine asked her since she had dared someone more recently.

"Sure," Rebekah said as she turned to look back at the guys. "Matt, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Matt chose, not necessarily wanting to deal with the blonde's dare choice.

"Do you really see no redeeming qualities whatsoever in me?" She asked him.

Stefan chugged out of a bottle once again to finish off the first one.

Matt considered for a minute before admitting, "I don't know. Occasionally there's something that seems like it could be redeeming. But then you usually go do something incredibly stupid immediately afterwards."

Rebekah nodded at him as if to say that the answer was good enough to count.

Matt looked to the other side and then asked, "Bonnie, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Bonnie chose, figuring that if Matt could choose truth, then so could she. Besides, she was slightly worried that Matt would want to get revenge for her trying to make him do the milk challenge once again.

"Do you still have feelings for Jeremy?" Matt asked almost immediately.

Jeremy looked down at the floor as Bonnie glanced over at him for a quick second before quickly turning away and avoiding looking at him at all costs.

"Yeah," She replied quietly, somewhat regretting having chosen truth.

She looked over and then chose who she would ask, "Kol, truth or dare?"

Kol raised an eyebrow at her, "Do you really even have to ask that? Of course I'm choosing dare."

"Okay, then I dare you to put a blindfold on and-" She began.

"Kinky, I like it," Kol said, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"We already had that comment last time there was a blindfold," Caroline pointed out quietly while avoiding eye contact. "Before you showed up."

"And then we can put whatever we want to in your mouth and you have to leave it there for three minutes or eat it," Bonnie finished.

Kol frowned.

He wanted to threaten them about how he would kill them if it was a penis, but at the same time he didn't want to give them the idea or make them any more likely to change their idea to that.

Kol stood up, refusing to back down from a dare, especially one that was made by the little witch girl.

Bonnie stood up and blindfolded him quickly.

Klaus had several ideas of what they could put flash through his mind as revenge plots. One of those things was Kol's own heart or cutting his penis off and putting that in his mouth, but he decided not to bring his ideas up since he figured that no one else would be willing to go along with his ideas. They were real buzzkills if you asked him.

Kol waited for a long minute before Bonnie finally stood in front of him and said, "Open your mouth."

Kol did as he was told and attempted to brace himself for whatever was about to be inserted in his mouth.

Bonnie stuffed an open stick deodorant, the half-used one from Kol's room to be specific, into his mouth.

Kol didn't know what was in his mouth, all that he knew was that it was absolutely disgusting and he wasn't so sure if he could last the whole three minutes or not. It was a little powdery and melty and he was pretty sure that he would never get the taste out of his mouth.

He pulled a face, but left whatever it was there.

He could hear people laughing at him as he made the face.

Kol tried to speak with it in his mouth very unsuccessfully.

He had meant to ask, "How much longer?" but it had come out sounding a lot more like, "Aaaah mmmmm guubbbbbnnnng"

The laughter increased a little at that.

After what felt like an eternity, Bonnie finally removed whatever it was from his mouth.

"You can take the blindfold off," She told him.

Kol rapidly tried to wipe the mystery substance off of his tongue before he finally just gave up and removed the blindfold.

Bonnie held his deodorant out in front of his face.

"Ewww," Kol complained. "I thought that it was bad before I knew what it was.. It at least isn't used, right?" His voice sounded hopeful even though he was about ninety eight percent sure that she would have chosen a used stick of deodorant to make things worse.

"Well there's good news and bad news," Bonnie told him. "The bad news is that, yeah, it was used. But the good news is that it was yours."

Caroline took another shot as Stefan chugged out of the second bottle.

"That's fucking disgusting," Kol commented as he wiped at his tongue once again.

Bonnie smirked a little before moving to go sit back down.

Kol sat back down in his own spot and then turned his attention towards the girls, knowing exactly which two people he wanted to ask to do something.

"Katherine and Elena," He began with a suggestive eyebrow raise. "Truth or dare?"

Elena turned to look at Katherine once before turning away and responding, "Dare."

"I think that we would all benefit from watching a little doppelganger action," Kol commented with a giant smirk. "I dare you two to make out until drunk Stefan tells you to stop."

"I'm barely even drunk," Stefan argued, even though he was already having trouble balancing since he had consumed three quarters of the second forty ounce bottle.

"Sure," Kol responded sarcastically.

Katherine and Elena both got up, Elena especially unenthusiastically.

They only made out for about thirty seconds before Stefan decided to stop his girlfriend from making out with her doppelganger.

"Apparently he wasn't drunk enough to be fun yet," Kol muttered as the two girls sat back down.

Caroline took yet another shot, beginning to feel a little buzzed herself.

Katherine and Elena sat together and whispered quietly enough that only they could hear as they tried to decide who they would ask next. Katherine whispered one last thing to Elena before the other girl nodded her head at him and then turned over to the guys.

"Elijah, truth or dare?" Elena asked him.

The two girls had made a deal that if it was a dare that Elena could choose a dare for him, but that if it was a truth that Katherine would get to ask him whatever she wanted to.

Elijah looked between the pair for a minute before choosing, "Dare."

Katherine frowned a little, she had wanted to ask him what Kol had said to convince Elijah to make the dare for Caroline to go upstairs with him and do whatever he told her to without any questions. Katherine didn't think that Kol daring her to make out with Elena would be what had convinced him.

Now she wouldn't even get to give him a fun dare to try and remind him of his feelings for her, she would just have to sit and watch as Elena dared him to do something boring.

Elena sat there for a few seconds trying to think of something unsuccessfully before finally deciding to hand the dare over to Katherine since she didn't want to let him off of the hook easily, but she didn't want have to be responsible for giving him something inappropriate.

"You can dare him," She said, turning to look at her doppelganger.

Katherine raised an eyebrow in surprise at her, but chose not to argue with a good thing.

"Okay then," She turned to Elijah. "This time I dare you to..."

Katherine stopped to consider for a minute before an idea came to her mind and a smirk came to her face.

"I dare you to choose a girl in this room to eat something off of wherever on her body she chooses to put it," Katherine told him.

"And you're expecting me to choose you, aren't you?" Elijah asked her. "In that case I'll take Bonnie."

He had thought better than to choose Caroline since Klaus was already angry enough about Kol's dares involving her.

"Really?" Katherine asked, her smirk only slightly faltering at the response.

"Why would I choose you?" He asked her. "Especially when we all know where you're going to put it."

Katherine shrugged innocently as she responded, "I hadn't even decided where I would yet, but here you are having even more inappropriate thoughts about me."

"Don't flatter yourself," Elijah warned her.

"Why not?" Katherine asked. "I know how hot I am."

Elijah decided to just stop dignifying her with his responses as he stood up and headed over to Bonnie, who was already standing up.

* * *

**A/N: Please read and review! Didn't I tell you that this one would be faster? Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope that you liked the update. If you have any suggestions then I would love to hear them. Kudos to Look At My Comment for the idea of Kol's bedroom dare for Caroline.**

**Another big ol' thanks goes out to all of the amazing reviewers of the last chapter: chibichibi98, tauridowning, glevez25, justine, DrawingMyHeartOut, vampiremovielove, Nekamille, emina15, DreamsBeatReality, Pagan-Angel13, Carroline, VAlover21, .rain, Look At My Comment, xxvampiresgreatestweaknessxx, KlarolinexDelenaxx, and the two anonymous guest reviewers! :D**

**An extra special thanks to Carroline and emina15 for pointing out that I accidentally typed Bonnie instead of Caroline as answering Eljiah at the end of the last chapter. I fixed it now, thanks guys :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Caroline took yet another shot as Elijah ate a piece of food out of Bonnie's hand.

Once Elijah had sat back down, he asked, "All of you, truth or dare?"

The girls shot a quick glance at each other before Rebekah responded with, "Dare."

"I dare you all to put your clothes back on and keep them on for the rest of the game," Elijah said.

"Oh, come on!" Kol said as he threw the nearest object he could find at his older brother's head. "You don't just dare girls to put their clothes back on."

Damon didn't seem much happier than Kol was and even Stefan, who had finished off both forty ounce bottles and was fairly drunk, was muttering under his breath.

The girls on the other hand seemed to be impressed as they quickly got dressed once again.

Not even Katherine was complaining since she planned on being naked around Elijah later in a different scenario.

The girls waited for someone to speak up until finally Elena asked, "You guys, truth or dare?"

"Don't choose dare!" Kol said urgently.

"But maybe she's trying to trap you with a truth that is even worse," Bonnie said with a smirk.

"I vote dare," Jeremy said, not exactly enjoying the nudity. "Or do you guys just want it to be a bunch of naked dudes sitting together?"

Kol sighed very dramatically in defeat before rolling his eyes and very unenthusiastically responding, "Okay, fine. Dare."

"I dare you guys to all put your clothes on and keep them there for the rest of the game," Elena said, deciding that they could all benefit from people getting dressed.

The guys all got dressed, some much less enthusiastically than others. Caroline took a shot as they did so.

"Well now how are you guys supposed to eventually notice Caroline's new tattoo if she has to be dressed?" Kol muttered.

"Her what?" Bonnie asked in disbelief as everyone stared at Kol in shock and confusion.

"It's a shame since she can't know what it is until someone else dares her to show them," Kol said in mock sympathy as he smirked away. "…So who wants to ask someone next?"

"Care, truth or dare?" Tyler asked immediately.

"Dare," Caroline said and then began to mutter to herself. "Gee, I wonder what dare I'll get.."

"I dare you to show us the tattoo he gave you," Tyler replied.

Caroline took a shot and then stood up and turned around and pulled the fabric of her shirt away from her right shoulder blade.

Before she had the time to ask what it was, Klaus was already across the room pinning Kol to the floor while beating the shit out of him.

Caroline turned around in confusion.

"It says 'Property of Kol Mikaelson'," Rebekah told her.

Kol's hysterical laughter probably did not help him as Klaus moved to go grab a dagger.

"Seriously?" Caroline asked angrily after Klaus had daggered his younger brother. "You really just daggered your own brother over that? What gives you the right to be upset over this?"

"What, you aren't upset that he tattooed that on you? Or that he forced you to have sex with him?" Klaus growled at her.

"He didn't force me to do anything!" Caroline shouted. "I chose to go up there, I could have left at any point that I wanted to and used a limit. You're just mad because I didn't get dared to sleep with you and that the tattoo doesn't say your name instead! You don't own me, Klaus. And yet you're mad that he's saying that he does? If I slept with him it's because I chose to. And if I didn't want the tattoo then I wouldn't have let him put it on me. And even if I don't want it, that's my mistake and I can get it removed!"

"Have you entirely lost your mind?" Klaus asked her, stepping closer to her. "My Caroline would never let something like this happen."

"_Your_ Caroline?" She asked with a humourless chuckle. "Newsflash: You don't have a Caroline! I'm not yours and I'll do whatever the hell I want with whoever the hell I want to!"

"Well I guess that you've been getting away with doing a lot of things that you've secretly wanted to by blaming it on dares," Klaus replied with an egotistic smirk.

"You're right," Caroline responded. "I'm a total whore. Let's face it; I want to fuck everyone in this room. I've always wanted to lick whipped cream off your sister's chest and make out with Kol and Elena. Undagger him!"

"Why should I?" Klaus asked her.

"I. Said. Undagger. Him." Caroline said through gritted teeth.

"Do you really want to be threatening _me_?" Klaus growled at her as his whole body shook from anger. He stepped forward so that he was just inches away from her and towering over her.

"Yes, I do." Caroline shot back with no fear as she stretched up to make herself taller instead of flinching away like Klaus had expected her to.

They stared each other down for a few seconds longer as the rest of the room watched in complete silence.

"Fine," Klaus said angrily as he half pushed past her to pull the dagger out of his brother's chest.

When Kol woke up, he instantly grabbed at his chest as he began to sit up.

"Bastard," He muttered. "The tattoo is henna. And we didn't even sleep together. We just made it look like it to mess with you lot."

The anger in Klaus's face seemed to dissipate and was replaced by one of confusion and maybe even a bit of guilt.

"Caroline, I-" He began to attempt.

"You know what? Don't even." Caroline said. "It's my fault for letting myself think that you weren't a total asshole."

* * *

**A/N: Please read and review! So sorry about the long gap between updates... Anyways I hope that you enjoyed the update and anyways and if you have any suggestions I'd love to hear them. Thanks for reading and a special shout out goes out to Look At My Comment for the tattoo idea (I hope you liked the alteration) :D**

**Yet another super big special thanks goes to the wonderful reviewers of the last chapter: AGoodOmen, bubbl3gum97, .rain, Pagan-Angel13, Draco-Harry-Lover-1, Chetopat, Look At My Comment, glevez25, AngelOfMusic44, tauridowning, xxvampiresgreatestweaknessxx, justine, Replica Velocity a.k.a. X5 714, DrawingMyHeartOut, Darth Sydious, KlarolinexDelenaxx, Elizabeth G Salvatore, EtherealDemon, Ktclaire99, vampiremovielove, Lisa, RawrDelena, and the four anonymous guest reviewers!**


	9. Chapter 9

Klaus sat back down in his own spot with a very guilty look on his face. He didn't say another word.

Caroline sat back down in her spot as Kol got up and moved to his own.

"Damon, truth or dare?" She asked without so much as a glance in Klaus's direction.

"Dare," Damon selected.

"I dare you to call Alaric on speakerphone and try to have phone sex with him until he hangs up on you," Caroline told him.

Damon pulled out his cellphone and quickly dialled Ric's number from memory.

"Hello?" Alaric answered.

Damon ignored the looks on the others' faces as he said, "Hey hot stuff."

Alaric laughed into the phone and Damon could practically hear the eye roll through the phone.

"What are you wearing?" Damon asked suggestively.

"You're drunk," Alaric told him. "What happened? Elena?"

"Nothing happened," Damon responded. "And I'm not drunk. I've just been thinking about you."

"Seriously, how many drinks have you had?" Alaric asked.

Damon knew that he could either try to continue to lightly easing into it in the hopes that Alaric would hang up eventually, or he could go for shock factor and dive down further right away.

Damon looked down at his phone as he went for the second approach and said, "God, your voice makes me so hard."

Several of the others had to struggle to hold back their laughter.

"Damon, I'm going to hang up before you say anything else that you're going to regret tomorrow," Alaric told him.

"I'm not going to regret anything," Damon said suggestively before there was a click signalling that Alaric had hung up on him.

"Happy?" Damon asked as he put his phone away.

Caroline responded by taking a shot since he had done a dare.

"Bonnie, truth or dare?" Damon asked.

"Dare," Bonnie chose.

"I dare you to sit on Little Gilbert's lap for the rest of the game," Damon told her.

It was a simple dare, but at the same time served a purpose.

Bonnie got up and went to go sit on Jeremy's lap as Caroline took yet another shot, her buzz growing stronger.

"Klaus, truth or dare?" Bonnie asked.

"Dare," He chose.

"I dare you to twerk," Bonnie said with a smirk.

"What is '_twerk_'ing?" Elijah asked.

"It's when instead of dancing, you just shake your ass like a whore," Kol responded.

Klaus sighed and stood up, figuring that it was no worse than the dance that he had done earlier.

Caroline took a shot as she watched him.

Once he had sat back down, Klaus asked, "Caroline, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Caroline responded unenthusiastically, refusing to give him the chance to ask her a question.

Klaus looked down at his leg to avoid eye contact.

"I dare you to make out with Kol until you feel like you've gotten back at me enough for being an ass," Klaus said. His eyes flickered up to meet hers at the end of his sentence.

Kol grinned like an idiot and this time Klaus didn't shoot him a death glare.

Caroline took a shot and then walked over to Kol.

She sat on his lap facing him as she grabbed a handful of hair and pressed her lips against his hard.

Several very long minutes of beyond passionate kissing went by before Caroline finally removed herself from Kol and walked back to her seat casually.

"Tyler, truth or dare?" She asked and then just as casually added, "Keeping in mind that if you choose dare you're a total pussy."

"Truth," Tyler chose reluctantly.

"That's what I thought," Caroline commented. "Tell everyone the story of who you cheated on me with and what you're excuses were."

Caroline stared into his eyes with her own that were full of rage.

Tyler's eyes flicked down to avoid eye contact, seeming to almost flinch away from her stare.

"It was Hayley, a werewolf that I met when I was breaking the sire bond," He said quietly.

"And what did you say when you got caught?" Caroline asked when he seemed to be hesitating.

"..I said that I was really drunk at the time and that you were sleeping with Klaus anyways," Tyler responded as he stared down at the floor.

An awful silence filled the room until Klaus pointed out, "Only she wasn't."

Tyler felt like slamming his head through a wall. This was the first time that he'd actually had it confirmed for sure that Caroline hadn't been cheating on him first. And Tyler was sure that Klaus would have been bragging at that point if he had slept with Caroline. Or at the very least he would have been quiet. Tyler wanted to get the focus off of himself as soon as possible, so he looked up and asked the first girl that he saw.

"Rebekah, truth or dare?" He asked.

"Dare," She chose.

"I dare you to…" He thought about it for a moment, but he was too flustered to think of something good. "I don't know; kiss Matt for a minute…"

Rebekah would have complained about the simplicity of the dare if she wasn't getting to kiss Matt out of it.

She stood up and headed over to Matt and began to kiss him.

Caroline took a shot as they kissed, starting to get a little tipsy.

Once the minute was up, Rebekah sat back down and asked, "Kol, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Kol chose.

"I dare you to not talk, except to ask someone and give them their dare or question, until your next turn," Rebekah told him.

Kol pulled an unhappy looking face as Caroline took another shot.

"All of you," Kol said. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Katherine chose for them.

"I dare three of you to volunteer to make out with me and my brothers until we decide to stop you; one for each of us," He said.

"Well I think that we all know which one I'm picking," Katherine said as she stood up.

"I'm out," Rebekah said. "I'd rather dagger myself."

After a short pause, Bonnie spoke up, "..Fine. …I'll take Kol."

If Caroline hadn't drunk as much as she had, she might have tried to convince Elena to take Klaus by complaining about already having to deal with him enough times.

Instead, she stood up with a sigh, took another shot, and then said, "Fine."

The trio of girls headed over to their Mikaelson men.

Caroline was fully prepared to make out with Klaus, and maybe secretly looking forward to it a little bit.

She sat on his lap and leaned forward to kiss him and he pulled his face away almost immediately so that it was just a quick peck.

As the other two pairs continued to kiss, Caroline raised an eyebrow at him in surprise and confusion.

Klaus stretched to whisper in her ear, so quietly that only her vampire hearing could pick up on it, "I know what you're doing and two can play that game. If you want to kiss me, then you're just going to have to admit it and do it yourself."

He ever so slowly pulled his face away from her ear.

Caroline half stood as she leaned over to whisper back, her breasts almost touching his face as she innocently replied, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

She moved away from him slowly so that her chest remained in his face for a few seconds longer.

Klaus grabbed her gently by the arm and pulled her back to sarcastically whisper, "Clearly." His tone turned more suggestive as he added, "We both know that there's a reason that you volunteered to kiss me."

As he pulled back and loosened his grip, she straightened herself and then turned to walk back to her seat.

"There's more than one actually," Caroline said once her back was turned to him.

Klaus's face turned into one of shock, but that was quickly covered up by a big smirk.

Kol pulled away from Bonnie, who got up to go sit back on Jeremy.

As Caroline sat down she looked quite triumphant.

Klaus wished that he could prove that Caroline had been flirting with him. He knew that she had been, and she'd even said the last part right in front of everyone. The only problem was that they had no idea what she had meant and he would never be able to convince them if she denied it.

'Tease,' Klaus mouthed at her from across the room while everyone else was either watching Bonnie walk back to her spot or watching Katherine and Elijah make out like a couple of teenagers.

Caroline rolled her eyes and then turned to look over at Katherine and Elijah who had been going at it for a few minutes.

After a while longer, Rebekah loudly cleared her throat.

That snapped Elijah back out of it as he finally pulled away from Katherine. He looked a little dazed and seemed to have just remembered where he was.

"And that's how it's done," Katherine said with a bragging smirk as she slid off of him and walked back over to her own spot.

* * *

**A/N: Please read and review! Look, I updated all quick like! ..Thanks for reading and for all of the great suggestions. If you have any new suggestions please tell me, I would love to hear them. I hope that you liked the chapter :D A special thanks to the Guest who made the twerk suggestion.**

**An extra big super thanks goes out to all of the fantastic reviewers of the last chapter who helped me to reach more than 200 reviews so far (seriously guys, all of your reviews mean so much to me): glevez25, chibichibi98, DeanKlausObsessedlover, Alexas98, VAlover21, AngelOfMusic44, .rain, Look At My Comment, Crystal37519922, justine, angelvasilis1997, DrawingMyHeartOut, Replica Velocity a.k.a. X5 714, xxvampiresgreatestweaknessxx, Lisa, EtherealDemon, louann97, Kay McNell, If We Burn You Burn With Us123, VampireJacinta, CatosGirl23, xxEmeraldButterflyxx, KlarolinexDelenaxx, and the four anonymous guest reviewers! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

"I know that I may not have actually done a dare, but I have something pretty good planned," Elena told the rest of the girls. "So can I be the one to ask?"

The other girls nodded their heads in agreement that she could.

"Tyler, truth or dare?" Elena asked as she turned to look back at him with a face of stone.

"Dare," Tyler chose after a moment of slight hesitation.

"I dare you to drink from the toilet," Elena told him. "I mean after all you're half dog… Or maybe more than that considering you were stupid enough to cheat on that-" She made a grand gesture towards Caroline. "And then have the nerve to try and blame her. And after you've drank from the toilet, you have to pour some hot sauce in your eye."

"You can't do that, you just gave me two dares," Tyler argued.

"Actually I think that it was a two part dare," Bonnie commented aggressively.

"I certainly don't have a problem with giving the girls this one," Klaus commented. "Does anybody else have any arguments against it?"

The room was silent.

After a few seconds Tyler finally muttered, "Fine."

Tyler got up and reluctantly headed towards the washroom.

Most people got up to follow him and watch, while Elijah remained seated. He seemed to feel no need to stand in an overcrowded washroom just to watch someone drink out of a toilet.

Tyler stared at the toilet, debating backing out, before he finally decided to just get it over with.

* * *

As everyone else returned to the living room, Klaus went to the kitchen to grab some hot sauce.

Once he returned to the living room, he happily handed the hot sauce to Tyler with a smug look covering his face.

Tyler refused to give Klaus the satisfaction of hesitating, so instead he instantly opened the bottle and held it up. He tipped it back a little causing a couple of drops to pour into his open eye.

He practically dropped the hot sauce container as he began to make pained noises and grab at his eye with both hands, but Klaus grabbed it back from him before he could.

Caroline took a shot as Tyler continued to hold onto his eye while stumbling back towards his spot.

"Bonnie, truth or dare?" Tyler asked as he rubbed at his eye furiously.

"Truth," She chose, deciding not to take a dare from a pissed off Tyler.

"Are there any circumstances where you would get back together with Jeremy?" Tyler asked, using the first question that he could think of.

"Yeah there's probably some," She admitted, somewhat glad that she was sitting on Jeremy so that she wouldn't have to make eye contact with him.

Bonnie turned to look at the guys before she chose, "Stefan, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Stefan chose, slurring a little.

"I dare you to grab Klaus's ass for thirty seconds," She told him.

"Pfff, that's easy," Stefan said happily as he stood up. "Get up."

Klaus rolled his eyes and then did as he was told.

Stefan grabbed Klaus's ass and held onto it for a little over thirty seconds before both sat back down.

Caroline took another shot.

"Caroline, truth or dare?" Stefan asked drunkenly.

"Dare," Caroline chose, slurring quite a bit.

"You're drunk," Stefan commented in an amused tone.

"_You_ are calling _me_ drunk?" Caroline asked with a slight laugh.

"You're at least as drunk as I am," Stefan told her.

"Whatever; just give me a dare already!" Caroline told him.

"I dare you to sing something," Stefan told her.

"Mmmkay," Caroline said as she debated what to sing.

She decided as she took a shot.

After a few seconds she began to sing The A Team by Ed Sheeran.

Although Caroline had a great singing voice, she was always too afraid to sing in front of others. The last time that she had sung in front of people had been when she had sung to Matt at the Mystic Grill.

More than half of the people in the room hadn't heard her sing before and everyone was staring in awe, especially Klaus.

Even though she was a little drunk and some parts of it came out slurred, it was still beautiful.

Once she sat back down, she asked, "Matt, truth or dare?"

"You're drunk enough, I'll take truth," Matt told her.

Caroline thought for a second before asking, "If Rebekah was human and hadn't killed anyone, would you date her?"

"…I don't know," Matt said, before admitting, "Probably..."

A smile began to form on Rebekah's face as she thought that maybe she did have a chance afterwards.

"Katherine, truth or dare?" Matt asked.

"Drunk people are so fun," Katherine said. "I'll take a dare."

"Okay, I dare you to…" Matt thought for a second and then a smirk formed on his face. "Say something nice about everyone here."

Katherine groaned loudly before she looked around for who she would compliment first.

"Elena, you clearly are damn hot," Katherine commented with an unspoken 'almost as hot as me'. "I mean you look like me, so how could you not be?"

Caroline took a shot as Katherine turned to the next person.

"Rebekah, you have nice hair I guess. Umm…" Katherine continued. "Caroline, apparently you can sing weirdly well. …Bonnie, you're like powerful and stuff… Jeremy, you have a nice ass... Matt, you're pretty loyal or whatever… Damon, you're good in bed… Stefan, you're all considerate of other people's feelings… Tyler, I don't know.. I guess you're pretty muscly… Kol, you know how to have fun… Klaus, I guess it's impressive how you dared Caroline to make out with Kol after your whole freak out… And best for last… Elijah, well let's just say that you're damn sexy and you give me dirty thoughts."

She winked at him suggestively.

* * *

**A/N: Please read and review! :D Thanks for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. And if you have any suggestions, I'd love to hear them!**

**An extra special thanks goes out to all of the awesome reviewers who motivated me to update so fast again: chibichibi98, glevez25, justine, SabbyDeeKnowles, SingLikeThere'sNobodyListening, DrawingMyHeartOut, sabinasabina.8855, suzypyong, Lovelife05, sydkiwi, Replica Velocity a.k.a. X5 714, Kay McNell, angelvasilis1997, KlarolinexDelenaxx, xxvampiresgreatestweaknessxx, Bell5853, VAlover21, and the two anonymous guest reviewers :)**


	11. Chapter 11

"I'm going to somewhat keep up the nice streak and let Kol talk again," Katherine said, since Kol had been dared to not speak until his next turn. "Kol, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Kol said happily.

"I dare you to hold hands with Klaus until your next turn," Katherine said with a giant smirk.

"Seriously?" Kol asked in a whining tone as he very unhappily grabbed the hand of the brother sitting next to him. "At least I can talk now, though."

Caroline took a shot as Klaus rolled his eyes even though he clearly was just as unimpressed with the idea as his brother was.

"Doppelgangers, truth or dare?" Kol asked.

"Dare," Elena responded, knowing that Katherine's choice would be the same.

"I dare you two to leave the room together and when you come back you have to find a way to confuse the rest of us all until we all unanimously vote that you're each other. And if we all vote right then you have to leave and then come back and try again until you fool us," Kol told them.

Elena and Katherine got up and walked into Rebekah's bedroom together before closing the door behind them so that no one would be able to listen in. As they left, Caroline took another shot.

* * *

"Most of them already know how to tell when I'm acting like you," Katherine said as soon as the door was closed. "So we should both to pretend to be me."

* * *

After a few minutes, the two doppelgangers entered the room side by side wearing matching facial expressions. Each had straight hair and matching Katherine style makeup. They had half switched clothes so that each was wearing a little bit of the other's clothing as well as their own. Both girls had a significant amount of cleavage showing and their breasts pushed up.

"How do we know which one we're talking to?" Damon asked. "Do we just number them off?"

"Well we all know which one would be number one," Elena said in her best egotistical Katherine voice as a Kat-like smirk formed on her lips.

"I could always be the hot one and she could be the less hot one," Katherine suggested helpfully with a shrug.

"In your dreams maybe," Elena responded in her best impersonation. "But don't you think that would just confuse them when I'm clearly the more attractive one?"

"This is really weird," Matt commented as he looked between the two doppelgangers.

The pair had come up with a dare while they were alone, so Katherine decided to speak for them.

"Stefan, truth or dare?" She asked.

"Truth," Stefan chose, surprising them all.

Although they hadn't come up with a dare together, Elena managed to quickly think of one and there was no pause after Stefan answering Katherine before Elena asked, "If you were going to sleep with one of the guys here, who would you choose?"

Elena did a slight Katherine like head tilt as she smirked over at him curiously.

"Klaus," Stefan responded a little too quickly before shooting his friend a drunken smile.

Stefan hadn't even looked around to try and decide or hesitated in the slightest, he had just answered automatically.

The speed of Stefan's answer was met with two matching Katherine smirks.

"How are we going to figure it out when they're both acting exactly the same way?" Klaus asked.

"I have an idea," Stefan said excitedly, before pointing at the nearest doppelganger. "You, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Elena responded with a grin.

"I dare you to go as far as you have to with Elijah until he tells you to stop," Stefan slurred.

"With pleasure," Elena said with a suggestive eyebrow raise and smirk as she got up and began to head over to Elijah.

"Risky move when it might be your girlfriend," Kol commented on Stefan's choice of dares.

Elena wasted no time as she sat down on Elijah's lap and grabbed hold of his hair to push his head forward until their lips met. Elena kissed him hard, pressing her tongue into his mouth within seconds.

As they kissed, she let her hands slide their way down the back of Elijah's shirt before she pulled them back out and grabbed onto the front of his shirt and began to unbutton it. She got one button undone before she decided to just rip the rest of the shirt open, sending buttons flying every which way.

She smirked against his lips before pulling away from his mouth.

Elena began to kiss at his chest and after a few seconds she slid her body up against his until her chest was against his face. She grabbed onto the back of his head to hold him against her and much to everyone's surprise he began to kiss at her chest.

After several long seconds Elena slid back down and pressed her lips against his again. As she kissed him, she ground her body against his a little.

After another minute, she removed her mouth from his and brought it back to his chest.

She trailed kisses downwards as her hands trailed down his chest on either side. Once Elena ran out of exposed flesh, she decided to take a gamble and reached for Elijah's belt and began to unbuckle it as she looked up at him with a suggestive grin.

"Stop," Elijah told her, deciding not to go that far with everyone else watching.

Elena ever so slowly let go of his belt and sat back up, still on top of his lap.

"Okay, that is _definitely _Katherine," Kol commented.

"It's way too slutty to be Elena and if Katherine was the one watching she would have looked angry and annoyed," Bonnie added.

"That wasn't my sister," Jeremy agreed.

"It's Katherine," Elijah said definitively as he looked at the girl sitting in his lap.

"Then I guess we're voting," Rebekah commented. "I vote Katherine's the one on Elijah."

They all went around voting until they had all said basically the same thing; they had unanimously decided that Katherine was the one who had performed the dare with Elijah.

Elena continued the act for a moment longer as she swung a leg off of Elijah and stood up with the triumphant smirk of Katherine Pierce.

"Wrong," She told them.

"That was impressive," Katherine commented from where she still sat. "I wasn't sure that you'd be able to pull it off."

"Really?" Elena asked, her face returning to a smile of her own as her tone went back to normal. "It all felt a little over the top, even for you."

The entire room stared at the pair in a shocked confusion. There were more than a few dropped jaws.

"No, it was dead on," Katherine told her with a smile.

"You're really good at being a slutty bitch," Stefan told his girlfriend in a flirtatious tone.

Caroline took a shot and then began to laugh hysterically as she turned to Katherine and said, "The guy that you like can't even tell the difference between kissing you and kissing Elena!"

"I take it back, I don't like drunk people," Katherine said as she glared over at Caroline.

"Hey, I thought that you like me because I was good at being a slutty bitch," Caroline complained in a slurred tone as she remembered Katherine's reaction to her teasing Klaus. "But I see how it is, you find someone better and you just drop me. You know what, fine. I didn't want to be your friend anyways."

It was becoming more and more apparent just how drunk Caroline was with every word.

"I'll just find someone else to talk about the guys' dicks to afterwards," Caroline said, shocking everyone there.

Caroline turned and spotted Rebekah and said, "Well I can't talk to you because almost half of them are your brothers." She turned to Elena, "And I can't talk to you about Jeremy's penis."

"I'd volunteer if it wasn't for Damon," Stefan slurred.

"Sorry that my existence is holding you back from gossiping about dicks," Damon said sarcastically. "You two are seriously drunk."

An idea seemed to hit Caroline as she turned to Bonnie excitedly, "Hey, Bon. You like Jeremy's penis! Plus you aren't related to anybody here. You and me are going to have some girl talk tomorrow." As she said the last part Caroline winked and pointed back and forth between herself and Bonnie.

* * *

**A/N: Please read and review! I hope that you enjoyed another quick update and thanks for reading! If anyone has any suggestions or characters that they would like to get more attention then please tell me and I'll try my best to make you happy. I know that an anonymous guest asked for more Damon and although there hasn't been too much of him in this chapter I promise that he will get more soon.**

**Another super giant extra thanks goes out to all of the incredible reviewers of the last chapter that motivated me to get this chapter up so quick: chibichibi98, .rain, astrita15, xxvampiresgreatestweaknessxx, Replica Velocity a.k.a. X5 714, Green-eyes-blonde-hair, sara, Ktclaire99, Lisa, Nataliesmiley6, KlarolinexDelenaxx, Kay McNell, Jamie, glevez25, jessnicole, justine, Carroline, vampirelovver, Bonnie, SingLikeThere'sNobodyListening, hannaaa150, MoomeyMoomster, Buffy-Angel9, DrawingMyHeartOut, Pagan-Angel13, Bell5853, BiancaR, and the two anonymous guest reviewers :D**


	12. Chapter 12

Bonnie put her hands into her face, not wanting to respond to the words of her drunken friend.

Elena decided to speak up in order to hopefully stop Caroline from talking before she embarrassed herself and others any more than she already had.

"Matt, truth or dare?" She asked.

"Truth," Matt chose, not wanting to make Caroline drink anymore.

"Would you rather be a vampire or a werewolf?" Elena asked.

"Werewolf," Matt said. "At least then I wouldn't have to feed off of other people. …Caroline, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Caroline said much to everyone's surprise.

Apparently all of the drinks had loosened her up enough to be willing to take a truth instead of constantly taking dares to avoid answering any questions.

"Kiss, screw, kill out of Kol, Elijah, and Klaus?" Matt asked.

"Klaus," Caroline slurred with a slight giggle. "In that order."

"No, you're supposed to choose one person for each option," Matt told her.

"I did," Caroline argued. "The one that I'd kiss would be Klaus. The one that I'd fuck would be Klaus. And the one that I would kill would be Klaus too. I'd just prefer if it was in that order so that he was alive for the first two."

Everyone was staring at Caroline and seemed shocked by the admission. Klaus was very unsuccessfully holding back a triumphant smirk.

"You know what, I'm going to allow that answer," Matt responded. "It probably says more than if you had answered properly."

Caroline ignored Matt as she asked, "Klaus, truth or dare?"

"Dare," He selected.

Klaus hadn't chosen that because it required Caroline drinking more, but just because dares tended to be a lot more fun than answering questions that he would have told her the answers to anyways. And maybe if he was lucky, Caroline would admit that she wanted to kiss him and dare him to do so.

"I dare you to make out with Katherine until Rebekah tells you to stop," Caroline said, surprising everyone again as she began to laugh hysterically. "…It's funny because they hate each other."

"Yeah, I think that we understood without the explanation," Kol responded.

Caroline stuck her tongue out at him, clearly unimpressed with his arguing.

Klaus got up and unenthusiastically headed over to Katherine.

Once they began kissing, Caroline suddenly regretted giving him that dare. Caroline didn't like watching him kissing another girl; she didn't like it at all.

Caroline took her shot happily; glad to have a distraction from watching it.

Although Rebekah actually called 'stop' after only a short amount of time, it felt like an eternity to Klaus, Caroline, and Katherine.

After Klaus had sat back down, he asked his sister, "Rebekah, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Rebekah chose.

"I dare you to make out with drunk Stefan until he stops you," Klaus told her.

"Well then I guess that I'm going to have to drink some more because I'm completely sober," Stefan said.

"Fine I dare you to make out with 'completely sober' Stefan until he stops you," Klaus said, making a point of having the words completely sober come out as sarcastic as possible.

Rebekah got up and headed over to Stefan and began to kiss him.

If Stefan had been in his right mind he probably would have stopped her a lot sooner. But since he was drunk, he ended up kissing her for several minutes before pulling away.

Caroline took a shot as Rebekah walked back to her spot.

"Stefan, truth or dare?" Rebekah asked.

"Dare?" Stefan said as more of a question than an answer.

"I dare you to erotically remove your sweater," Rebekah said, wanting to see what that would mean in Stefan's mind.

Stefan stood up and began his striptease, slowly unzipping the sweater. Once it was unzipped, he went to go take the sleeves off and it turned even less erotic than his bad attempt had been at the start. It soon transformed into swearing at the sweater while trying to get his arm unstuck from the sleeve.

He finally got his arm free and threw the sweater off of the arm dramatically and then grinned victoriously before sitting back down.

Throughout the whole thing there had been quite a bit of snickering from the others and once it was over, Caroline had to calm herself down enough to successfully take a shot.

"Caroline, truth or dare?" Stefan asked once he was seated again.

"Dare," Caroline chose.

"I dare you to give me a lap dance in a private room," Stefan told her.

Caroline got up and took another shot before they both stumbled out of the room together while giggling at something that nobody else understood.

Klaus was more than a little annoyed, but decided to keep his mouth shut after how much of an ass he had made of himself when he had freaked out and daggered Kol.

The pair returned to the room after a few long minutes and then returned to their seats.

"Damon, truth or dare?" Caroline asked.

"Dare," Damon chose.

"I dare you to pour an entire bottle of vervain into your eye and then let Kol hit you in the dick with his baseball bat as hard as he can," She responded casually.

* * *

**A/N: Please read and review! Thanks for reading and all of the suggestions and I really hope that you guys enjoyed the update. Look at this, I'm updating two days in a row! If there are any more suggestions I would love to hear them although I am pretty sure that the actual truth or dare portion is reaching a close. But I might throw in an extra one if you guys have good enough suggestions. A shoutout goes out to justine for the lap dance idea and Vampiremovielove for the idea of the Stefan/Rebekah kiss.**

**An extra super special thanks goes out to all of the amazing reviewers of the last chapter: Buffy-Angel9, chibichibi98, latest-blooming-sakura-blossom, .rain, Look At My Comment, glevez25, justine, xxvampiresgreatestweaknessxx, courtcourtrawrs27, Carroline, , Replica Velocity a.k.a X5 714, Anon, MizukaSwan, flyfree1031, angelvasilis1997, VerusSanguis, Kay McNell, jessnicole, Lovelife05, Jamie, Lisa, Vampiremovielove, DeanKlausObsessedLover, vampyr prinsessa, DrawingMyHeartOut, NikCaroline, MrsMusicAddict, WalkingDeadXOXO, MrsKathySalvatore, hannaaa150, and the two anonymous guest reviewers!**

* * *

**REVIEW ANSWERS:**

**MizukaSwan: Although I would like to have Alaric there, I thought that it might be a little weird having their teacher there and also there isn't much more game going on so it would be too late to have him show up. But thanks for the suggestion, it was a good idea.**

**Vampiremovielove: They are staying the night. That was one of the threats of the limits at the start that if they had to leave they would have to find their own way home instead of staying over there after drinking. And don't worry, there will be more after the end of the actual game of truth or dare. ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

"Fine," Damon said unhappily.

He wasn't willing to back down at that point and be the only one to use a limit.

Rebekah got up to go get the vervain while Kol went to go retrieve his baseball bat with a giant smirk spread across his face.

Caroline got up and took a shot and then instead of sitting back in her own spot, she stumbled across the room and half sat in/half fell onto Klaus's lap.

"You do realize that you don't have to sit in my lap anymore, right?" Klaus asked in an amused tone.

"I know, but you're comfy," Caroline slurred as she leaned her head against his neck.

Rebekah handed the bottle of vervain over to Damon who took it warily.

Damon stood up and took it. He opened it up and then very reluctantly held it up over his eye and tipped it a little.

Damon had to stop after a small amount as he let out pained noises and tried to convince himself to continue.

Although most people who were watching looked horrified, or at least a little concerned, Caroline and Kol seemed quite amused. Caroline was laughing hysterically and Kol was grinning.

It took several minutes of torture before Damon finally managed to make it through the entire bottle.

As he put down the empty container, Kol stood up with his bat eagerly.

Damon held his eye, waiting for it to heal and really wanting to put off getting hit in the junk.

Finally, after a very long minute, Damon just decided to get it over with. He stood up straight, closed his eyes, and braced himself.

Kol took that as an invitation and took a step forward, then swung the bat at Damon's crotch with all of the strength that he had. There was a very audible thwacking sound as Damon dropped to the ground and stayed there.

As Kol sat back down and Damon remained on the floor, Kol began to feel sorry for the other vampire.

Several minutes passed before Damon finally managed to get up and look over at a smirking Caroline with the deadliest of glares.

"Do you want to tell me why the hell you made me do that?" Damon growled at her.

The smirk on Caroline's face was replaced by a scowl.

"Gee, I don't know," Caroline slurred sarcastically in a tone of anger. "Why would Caroline Forbes ever want to punish Saint Damon? I mean you only abused me in every way there is… Physical, verbal, emotional, sexual; you name it."

The look of anger on Damon's face was replaced by one of surprise and guilt.

"I mean you only made me feel like shit on a daily basis and used me as your sex and normal slave. You told me that you were going to kill me once you were done with me.." Caroline continued. "Why would I hold a grudge over any of that? ..You controlled my mind and forced me to do whatever the hell you wanted, but you kept me scared of you for fun. And you practically ruined my all of my friendships and got me in trouble with my mom, but why would you care? It's not like I was a human being with feelings, no I was an annoying walking blood bag that couldn't do anything right."

"Caroli-" Damon tried to get a word in to apologize.

"Don't even try to deny it!" Caroline shouted as tears began to form in her eyes. "You just used me to do your dirty work, to try and get back at Stefan, and to try and get your real girlfriend back! And I don't know how you justify it to yourself and walk around every single day pretending like it never happened and like we're friends. But just because I thought you were hot and wanted to sleep with you before I found out who you really were, that doesn't make it okay to force me to have sex with you later!"

This was the first time that some of them were hearing the details of what had happened or hearing about Caroline and Damon's relationship at all, and all of them were learning new information whether they somewhat knew before or not.

Klaus was especially angered by the news and was balling his hands up into fists and using all of his effort to try and keep himself from getting up and ripping Damon's heart out of his chest. If Caroline hadn't been sitting on top of him, then Klaus probably wouldn't have been able to hold himself back.

"So somebody please explain to me why Elena's allowed to like Damon while she's dating Stefan and has feelings for him too, but it's such a horrible thought that I so much as _flirt_ with Klaus?" Caroline demanded. "I'm sick of listening to people talk about how much of a monster he is and how horrible he is. He's nice to me and he actually cares about my feelings and what I have to say. He could just compel me, but he doesn't because he wants _me_, not just my body. He doesn't tell me that he's going to kill me, he doesn't abuse me.. So why the hell is he so bad again? I like Klaus, okay?! I'm sick of trying to convince myself that I don't. If I hear one person try to judge me for that, then someone's getting their neck snapped. And if I hear any one try to defend Damo- ..Oh god."

Caroline's eyes seemed to bug out in panic as she put a hand up over her mouth and got up to stumble her way out of the room.

She just managed to reach the washroom before her stomach emptied itself.

* * *

When Caroline re-entered the living room, Damon had sat back down and seemed to be trying to be invisible.

Caroline's face was still tearstained as she said, "I don't want to play anymore; I just want to go to bed. This isn't fun anymore."

* * *

**A/N: Please read and review! So I know that this wasn't exactly the cheeriest or funniest of chapters, but I promise things that will get happy again later. Thanks for all of the amazing suggestions you guys! Sorry that I didn't take any of them, but I really wanted things to end like this. And by things I mean the actual game, not the story! It will continue.**

**A ridiculously gigantic extra special thanks goes out to all of the amazing reviewers of the last chapter. Seriously I love you guys and thanks so much for helping me pass 300 reviews by far and giving me 42 reviews since I posted the chapter last night. I read every single one and they mean so much to me and you reviewers a major part of the reason that I've been updating so quickly lately. Like probably 98% of the reason...**

**So that aforementioned ridiculously gigantic extra special thanks goes out to all of these wonderful reviewers of the last chapter: Buffy-Angel9, angelvasilis1997, chibichibi98, latest-blooming-sakura-blossom, Ascott5110, mkittycat1, Look At My Comment, WalkingDeadXOXO, Amandathefly, vampyr prinsessa, glevez25, ilyreid, sydkiwi, justine, DrawingMyHeartOut, GUEST, anon, jessnicole, Replica Velocity a.k.a. X5 714, Carroline, xxvampiresgreatestweaknessxx, .rain, VampireJacinta, sarahberah1121, imaddictedtocarrots, DeanKlausObsessedLover, MJJmylife, MrsMusicAddict, Kay McNell, Lisa, Jamie, karensevani, redevy, Klaroline66, vampiremovielove, hannaaa150, WeasleysGroupie, notbothrdtologin, Creative Murderer, BEST STORY EVER, and the two anonymous guest reviewers :D**

* * *

**REVIEW ANSWERS:**

**angelvasilis1997: That definitely would have been funny ;)**

**Ascott5110: You might be close to something that's going to happen.**

**WalkingDeadXOXO: That would have been funny... Maybe I'll still have her show up after the game..**

**Amandathefly: It's not pushy and there may be some more after the main game.**

**DrawingMyHeartOut: Yeah, I still think that he did in the show too.**

**anon, MJJmylife, & BEST STORY EVER: Don't worry, I've got you guys' backs.**

**GUEST: Not finishing the story yet, just the game.**

**Carroline & MrsMusicAddict: Thanks so much for pointing that out guys. I'm not really sure what noticed or how I missed it, but it was supposed to be kill both times instead of marry the first time. I changed it now so thanks for helping me correct my mistake.**

**imaddictedtocarrots: I definitely liked the dare idea, I just wanted to end the game here though.**

**notbothrdtologin: You'll get your apology in time.**

**Creative Murderer: It was that they have to keep going until they fool them so they don't have to try again. But who knows, maybe they'll decide to confuse people again later just for fun ;)**

**Guest: No problem, I'm glad that you enjoyed the Elejah. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that effectively killed the game," Rebekah commented. "I think that we should call it a night."

"Same," Matt spoke up.

Everyone else seemed to nod in approval or speak up in agreement.

"Good," Caroline said before turning to leave the room.

She made it about three steps before tripping over her own feet. She should have hit the ground, but something caught her.

She looked up to discover that it hadn't been something, but in fact someone. Klaus had run over at vampire speed to catch her the instant that he had seen that she was about to fall.

Caroline placed a hand on his chest to steady herself and then pushed herself away to try to walk by herself once again.

Klaus kept an arm around her, figuring that she could use the assistance at that point.

"I'm fine, I can walk by myself," Caroline argued once they had reached the hallway.

"Somehow I don't believe you, Love," Klaus responded as she half fell once again.

"Okay, so maybe I'm a little bit tipsy," Caroline responded as she continued to stumble forward in a zigzagging line.

"Yeah, just a little bit," Klaus agreed in a slightly sarcastic tone as he placed and arm under her knees and easily scooped her up.

"Oh, you're going to carry me?" Caroline asked. "Well now I feel like a princess."

"You are," Klaus said as he carried her into his room.

He balanced her against his chest with one hand as he pulled the covers back with the other. He placed her in the bed and then pulled the covers up over her.

"Klaus Mikaelson is tucking me in," Caroline said with a slight giggle.

Klaus smiled down at her and wiped a dried tear away from her cheek. He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead before turning to leave.

"Wait!" Caroline said urgently. "Where are you going?"

"Bed," He told her.

"So you aren't even going to give me a real kiss after I told everyone how I feel?" She asked. "And I thought that _this_ was your bed."

"Ask me tomorrow morning when you're sober and I'll kiss you in an instant," He told her. "And it is my bed, but sharing a bed with the drunk girl is usually frowned upon. And when you wake up sober tomorrow you might just find a way to murder me if I'm lying next to you."

Caroline pouted up at him.

"I've had worse happen than having a guy sleep next to me," Caroline told him. "Nothing has to happen and I promise that I won't kill you."

"I know that you have," Klaus said with a frown as he was reminded of everything that he had learned about her and Damon that night. "And it doesn't really help if you promise when you're drunk. I know you, Caroline. If I stay then you'll be upset in the morning."

"So then you don't have to stay until morning," Caroline said in a pleading tone. "Just until I fall asleep, okay?"

"Okay," Klaus agreed.

He sat down on the other side of the bed and leaned back against a stack of fluffed up pillows on top of the covers.

Caroline instantly scooted over and buried her face in his chest.

Klaus wrapped an arm around her body and gently traced circles on the exposed skin of her arm beneath the covers.

Caroline smiled into his chest, glad to have at least one thing to be happy about.

* * *

Once he heard her begin to snore quietly, he removed his arm and gently slid out from beneath her and headed to go find an empty guest room to sleep in.

* * *

Once Caroline and Klaus had left to go upstairs, Katherine had been the next to get up.

"I'll find my own room," She said before winking at Elijah.

She left and headed off for Elijah's room to wait for him.

* * *

Kol, Rebekah, and Elijah found rooms for all of the others before heading for their own. All of the others had went in separate rooms since Elena didn't seem overly eager to share a room with Stefan who had spread out across the entire bed before passing out once he had been shown to his room.

* * *

When Elijah entered the room to find Katherine posed on the bed wearing absolutely nothing he just casually asked, "Why am I not surprised?"

"Because you know me," Katherine responded with a smirk. "And because secretly you were hoping for this. …And don't even try to deny it because I know you just like you know me."

Elijah rolled his eyes and then closed the bedroom door behind himself.

"What? No argument?" Katherine asked. "No games?"

"Games are your thing, remember?" Elijah asked her.

"…Speaking of games," Katherine said as she got up off of the bed and began to head over to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and then asked, "How did Kol convince you to give Caroline that dare?"

"Well he told me that nothing was going to happen, that he was just going to mess with people," Elijah replied.

"That's so boring," Katherine said with a slight pout.

Katherine couldn't hide the fact that she was disappointed by the answer. She had been hoping that Kol had promised Elijah something in exchange for it.

"I wasn't finished," Elijah told her. "He also said that he would find a way to dare you to kiss me without you knowing that I wanted you to."

"Well that backfired a little when you waited so long to stop me," Katherine said in almost a purr.

"At first I just wanted to see if it would still be the same," Elijah told her. "And then things… Escalated."

"Clearly," Katherine said. "Considering how far you let Elena go when you thought that she was me."

Elijah opened his mouth to apologize for guessing wrong, but he couldn't quite get the chance to speak.

"But that's okay," Katherine said. "Because it's my turn for that dare and this time I promise that you won't be saying stop."

She pushed him back onto the bed and moved to sit on his lap as she pressed her lips against his.

* * *

**A/N: Please read and review! I hope that you all enjoyed another quick update and I'm really glad that you're all still here. Oh and I'm debating making a sort of sequel after this story ends for the next time that they play truth or dare and some of the characters might not be there, but there also might be some that weren't there so we'll see...**

**Another extra giant thank you goes out to all of the incredible reviewers of yesterday's chapter: vampyr prinsessa, chibichibi98, Buffy-Angel9, glevez25, NiteOwl13, fandomist, DrawingMyHeartOut, hannaaa150, ilyreid, Annie, lateVMlover, TVD fan, jessnicole, rosa, justine, latest-blooming-sakura-blossom, oneindigorose, .rain, xxvampiresgreatestweaknessxx, Creative Murderer, MJJmylife, damlanur, MrsMusicAddict, louann97, Thevampiresrulez, ballet101, Replica Velocity a.k.a. X5 714, Chetopat, Jamie, AGoodOmen, BiancaR, KlarolineSince97, vampiremovielove, Carroline, and the anonymous guest reviewer :D**

* * *

**REVIEW ANSWERS**:

**DrawingMyHeartOut:**** Words cannot describe how happy your review made me. Seriously, thank you so much and thanks for always being such a loyal reader :)**

**hannaaa150: I'm glad that you think so. :)**

**lateVMlover:Haha, thanks. I'll always take dark and twisted mind as a compliment anyways ;P**

**TVD fan:****Well I don't want to give out too many spoilers, so I guess that you'll just have to wait and find out ;)**

**latest-bloming-sakura-blossom:**** Yeah, I love Damon too. But I agree that someone needed to call him out on his shit.**

**oneindigorose: Don't worry, I'm thinking that will probably be the saddest chapter and there will be more fun and happiness to come.**

** .rain: *Smiles all innocent like* I don't know, I guess that you'll just have to wait and see what happens ;)**

**xxvampiresgreatestweakness: Don't worry about it, I loved reading your rant. And I agree that I love them all individually too, but they really need to address this in the show.**

**Creative Murderer: I'm glad that you're enjoying it so much. I actually like Elena, but there definitely is a double standard there and it's actually quite ridiculous when you think about it.**

**MrsMusicAddict: No problem :) I love him too, but I think that everyone just let what he did to Caroline slide way too easily.**

**MJJmylife: Yeah, it's always sad to see him get hurt. Don't worry, things will ease up on him eventually.**

**Chetopat: There will be more Elena since I do like her and so do a lot of other people, but there will be lots about other people too.**

**AGoodOmen: No need to apologize, I love a good rant. I agree that it's ridiculous how they were trying to make Caroline look like the bad guy for not wanting her friend to get with the guy who abused her. As much as I love Damon and think that he deserves Elena now, I think that Caroline has every right to think otherwise.**

**vampiremovielove: Yeah, I think that it's a big reason why she's afraid to give Klaus a chance too. Which is ridiculous when she's dating Tyler because season one Tyler was such a douche. Seriously. Remember the time that he tried to rape his best friend's sister and constantly treated her like shit? And when he was a jerk to Matt for standing up to him when he was being a dick to Stefan?**


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning, Caroline woke up with no idea of where she was or how she had gotten there.

As she sat up, the events of the night before began to come back to her. She groaned as she slowly crawled out of the bed.

Caroline walked into the attached bathroom and turned the shower on before she noticed that her clothes were stained. The stains were from spilling alcohol on herself the night before while she had been beyond drunk.

Caroline decided to look for something to wear after her shower, so she headed over towards the closet. She picked out the longest looking shirt and threw it on the bed, deciding that it would do.

Caroline took her shower and then got dressed in Klaus's shirt. The shirt ended a little above mid-thigh length and she left the top button undone.

* * *

Once she was done checking in the mirror to make sure that she was appropriately covered, Caroline really looked around the room for the first time.

It was a fairly normal room. All of the furniture was clearly expensive though and there were a couple of small drawings and paintings sitting on top of the dressers and shelves.

Caroline went over and admired them, taking her time since there was no one there watching her.

* * *

Once she was done looking around the room, Caroline decided to head downstairs with her still wet hair.

She turned into the kitchen to find Damon already standing in there.

Caroline decided not to let Damon scare her off even if she didn't want to deal with him, especially after the night before. She figured that running away would be like letting him win.

Damon's eyes widened a little bit in fear when he looked up to find that it was Caroline who had entered the room. There was no one else there, so there was no buffer between them to make things less awkward.

"…How much of last night do you remember?" Damon asked nervously.

"I remember the dare I gave you and the freak out that killed the game, if that's what you're asking," Caroline told him. "Why, did you think that you might be off the hook just because I might not have remembered saying all of that stuff?"

As they stood together, they each avoided eye contact and pretended to be busy with something else in the opposite direction of the other.

"No, obviously not," Damon told her. "And I'm extremely sorry about all of it, but I know that saying that isn't going to help any either."

"Yeah, it's not exactly the kind of thing that a blanket apology can cover," Caroline said, her tone slightly venomous.

"I know," Damon said. "And I did a lot of shit that I shouldn't have. If I could take it back I would, but I can't and I don't know what I'm supposed to do about it now to even slightly fix it. I mean it's not like bringing it up all the time is going to fix things, it's just going to remind you and make things worse, so that's why I've been avoiding the subject so much and acting like it didn't happen."

"Well I don't know what you could do either," Caroline told him. "And even if I did, it's not like I'm going to feel bad for you and help walk you through it. But whatever, it's over. We're both different now and for the better. But that doesn't mean that it makes it any easier to be around you or listen to other people talk about how great you are. But I'm fine. I like who I am now. And if it weren't for what you had done to me, I would probably still be the insecure little attention craving bitch that I was when you met me. But I don't let people walk all over me anymore… And I guess in a way, that's thanks to you."

Damon remained awkwardly silent, unsure of what he could say that wouldn't make things worse than they already were.

"Look, you're one of my best friend's brothers and whatever you are to Elena. So whether I like it or not, you're here to stay and we're going to have to co-exist," Caroline told him. "So even though you completely don't deserve it, I'm going to give you a second chance. You can go back to pretending that everybody likes you and that we're friends and I'll go back to pretending like I don't hate you and that I'm not just tolerating you."

"Okay," Damon said before it went awkwardly silent once again.

"…I feel like the whole second chance thing would work a lot better if someone else was here," Caroline commented a few long minutes later.

"Yeah, this is kind of weird," Damon agreed. Before he hadn't found anything strange about it, but now he couldn't understand how he had thought things were so normal before Caroline's speech the night before. "..I'm going to go back upstairs."

Caroline nodded, feeling very relieved that she wouldn't have to stand there waiting for him to start some kind of conversation that they would both fake their way through.

Damon left the room and turned into the hallway to find Klaus walking down it.

Klaus shot the other vampire a death glare on his way by, before he turned into the kitchen.

A grin formed on his face as he found Caroline wearing one of his shirts.

"I like the outfit," He told her.

Caroline rolled her eyes at him.

"How are you feeling?" Klaus asked her.

"A little hungover, but nowhere near as badly as I should be," Caroline answered.

"…So last night, you said something," Klaus told her, not sure whether she would remember it or not.

"I said a lot of things," Caroline told him. "And just because I said that I like you, that doesn't mean that anything's going to happen."

Klaus hadn't expected anything more than that, in fact he was half expecting her to deny that she even liked him and claim that it had just been the alcohol talking. But even if he hadn't been expecting anything, he still felt disappointed upon having it confirmed that nothing was going to happen.

"…But it is morning… And I am sober," Caroline commented casually. "…And I'm asking."

* * *

**A/N: Please read and review! I know that I haven't updated in the last two days, but that's because I'm in a soccer tournament right now and I had a sleepover birthday party last night. I should have more up again tomorrow though :) Thanks for reading the story and I really hope that you liked the update. Sorry, I have no time to do review answers and get the chapter up still before I have to leave again, so I'll have a sort of double answers on the next chapter probably. But I loved the reviews, and I definitely had a few things to say back.**

**Another extra giant super special thanks goes out to all of the amazing reviewers of the last chapter who helped me surpass 400 reviews: chibichibi98, Amandathefly, , latest-blooming-sakura-blossom, DreamsBeatReality, oneindigorose, jessnicole, MJJmylife, justine, xxvampiresgreatestweaknessxx, Lisa, .rain, saule-teja, imaddictedtocarrots, Carroline, heartvampires, louann97, April420, rosa, lateVMlover, vampyr prinsessa, Lovelife05, WalkingDeadXOXO, glevez25, fandomist, MrsMusicAddict, Replica Velocity a.k.a X5 714, Buffy-Angel9, damlanur, Jamie, vampiremovielove, Ktclaire99, Natrat99, DrawingMyHeartOut, BiancaR, Kaylee, VAlover21, hannaaa150, Emmarose, Alanna, and the three anonymous guest reviewers! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

_"So you aren't even going to give me a real kiss after I told everyone how I feel?" She asked. "And I thought that__this__was your bed."_

_"Ask me tomorrow morning when you're sober and I'll kiss you in an instant," He told her._

* * *

"…But it is morning… And I am sober," Caroline commented casually. "…And I'm asking."

A grin formed on Klaus's face has he took a step towards her.

Caroline almost immediately began to half regret her words, but she didn't have time to take them back before Klaus's lips were pressed against hers.

Every bit of regret disappeared within instants as the kiss deepened and Caroline lost every last bit of self-control. Caroline jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Klaus seemed a little surprised by this as he took a half step back, but he caught her easily and held her there.

* * *

Meanwhile, upstairs, Damon had just re-entered his guest room and pulled out his cell phone.

"Hello?" Alaric picked up on the second ring.

"I did something stupid Ric," Damon told him.

"What; the drunk phone call last night?" Alaric asked. "Forget about it."

"What?" Damon asked, slightly confused. "Oh, that. That was a dare… I meant something else. Something from back before you were even in town."

"Right, this happened before I was in town and you're telling me about it now because…?" Alaric asked.

"Because I was stupid enough to think that the problem just disappeared," Damon responded.

"What problem?" Alaric asked.

"This might surprise you, but when I first came to town I was a dick," Damon commented, sounding slightly amused by his own joke before his tone turned serious again. "Like even more of a dick than when you first met me..."

* * *

Caroline was seated on top of the counter with her legs still wrapped around Klaus and her arms around his neck when their lips finally separated.

"It was the dance I did last night, wasn't it?" Klaus asked her with a suggestive smirk. "It works every time."

Caroline unwrapped her arms and legs and wordlessly slid off of the counter and walked out of the room.

When she didn't turn right back into the room, Klaus chased after her to find her halfway across the living room.

He grabbed her hand to make her stop walking away once he caught up to her.

"No, you had your chance," Caroline told him as she spun around. "You threw it away by reminding me of that dance."

He could tell that she was trying to keep her face as serious as possible, but it looked just the slightest bit teasing to him.

"If I remember properly, you seemed to quite enjoy watching that dance," Klaus pointed out.

"There's a difference between laughing at you over it and wanting you because of it," Caroline countered.

* * *

"Well at least she's giving you a second chance," Alaric told his friend.

"Yeah, but I don't know what the hell to do with it," Damon responded. "I mean clearly trying to act normal didn't work. …I turned your wife and killed you and you forgave me."

"Yeah, but that's different," Alaric pointed out. "And I _hated_ you at first."

* * *

"You want me and we both know it," Klaus told her.

"You know, I think that one might have been used before," Caroline mocked. "But you probably know that, you must have been there all the way back when the first guy used that line on a girl."

An amused smirk formed on Klaus's lips as he replied, "Old jokes, that's original."

Caroline burst into laughter, causing Klaus to turn and look at her in confusion.

"What?" He finally asked when she didn't stop laughing.

"That's _Original_," She responded as she finally managed to calm her laughter down.

Klaus arched an eyebrow at her. He clearly did not find his unintentional pun anywhere near as funny as she had.

* * *

Katherine woke up to find Elijah dead asleep next to her.

As she lay there, something that Caroline had said the night before entered her mind and she couldn't quite push it away.

_"The guy that you like can't even tell the difference between kissing you and kissing Elena!"_

After a few minutes, an idea formed in her mind and Katherine carefully snuck out of the bed with the moves of a professional.

* * *

Klaus and Caroline were both caught off guard by a sudden shrieking in the hallway.

"Nik, I'm going to kill you!" Rebekah's voice threatened.

Seconds later, she stomped into the room.

"Where did you put it?" Rebekah demanded as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Where did I put what?" Klaus asked as he turned to look at his sister.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," She said accusingly.

"No. I don't," Klaus responded in a tone of exasperation.

Rebekah narrowed her eyes at her brother and stared at him for a few more seconds before she seemed convinced enough and turned towards the hallway and began to shout again.

"KOL!" Rebekah wailed.

Kol, who had already been halfway down the stairs, did not appreciate the volume level of his sister's whining.

"What?" He asked in an irritated tone as he entered the living room. "What did I do this time?"

Kol was wearing only his boxers and his hair was sticking out in every direction while he still seemed to be about half asleep. It was quite clear that he hadn't been awake for long.

Kol rubbed at one of his eyes and then noticed Caroline's attire and the hand of hers that was still intertwined with Klaus's from when he had grabbed it to stop her.

Rebekah opened her mouth to answer her brother, but was cut off as Kol began to speak again.

"So are you two like together now?" Kol asked sleepily.

Klaus turned to look at Caroline, waiting for her response.

* * *

**A/N: Please read and review! Okay, so I know that it's been over a week since I last updated, but it's been a really stressful week. I had a bunch of soccer, a research paper due, and one of my cats died out of nowhere. We're still not quite sure why she died, she wasn't that old and she just kind of started crying and we took her to the vet and they tried to help her for a few hours before she died. And she was like my personal cat. She slept in my bed and followed me around and would do stuff that I told her to like she was a dog. Anyways, I should be updating a lot quicker now since this week shouldn't be too bad. Thanks for bearing with me and I hope that you liked the new chapter! :) And as promised in the author's notes of the last chapter, I have review answers for the last two answers included at the bottom :D**

**Another great big extra special thanks goes out to all of the amazing reviewers of the last chapter: chibichibi98, jessnicole, oehret, KlarolineSince97, Owls Girl, DrawingMyHeartOut, .rain, latest-blooming-sakura-blossom, oneindigorose, vampirelovver, Ktclaire99, Amandathefly, vampyr prinsessa, Buffy-Angel9, Bella5853, notorious89, tauridowning, justine, suzypyong, Replica Velocity a.k.a. X5 714, BiancaR, hannaaa150, fandomist, xxvampiresgreatestweakness, Lisa, Kay McNell, Paddge, angelvasilis1997, Jamie, vampiremovielove, KlarolineDreamGirl, Natrat99, SingLikeThere'sNobodyListening, rosa, ferrylis, AstridEJ, and the six anonymous guest reviewers!**

* * *

**REVIEW ANSWERS:**

_**CHAPTER 14:**_

**chibichibi98, oneindigorose, imaddictedtocarrots, Carroline, & MrsMusicAddict, Guest: I'm still not positive on whether there will be a sequel or not. In some ways I want to and in some ways I wonder how much more there really would be to do.**

**imaddictedtocarrots: And I'm glad that you decided to read this as well. I'm really glad that you're enjoying it.**

**Amandathefly: Haha, I'm not that great at posting and I have quite a few abandoned or half abandoned multichapter stories. And it helps having so many great reviewers like you. :)**

**louann97 & Natrat99: I honestly am not at all sure of how many more chapters there will be. I'm thinking probably not too many, but that could easily change. I'm really bad at estimating for that kind of thing since a lot of the time I'll get a new idea that alters the amount. So any number that I could even try to give you would probably be a terribly inaccurate guess...**

**Lovelife05: Your review made me so happy :) I'm glad that you like my writing so much!**

**DrawingMyHeartOut: Aww thanks :D**

**Guest: Sorry, the truth or dare chunk is done. But if I make a sequel afterwards there will be another game of it in there.**

**Kaylee: There's a distinct possibility of some in the future.**

**hannaaa150: That's okay that the review was late, I still liked reading it. And I've been having late chapters so...**

**Emmarose: Thank you so much. You have no idea how much that means to me :D**

_**CHAPTER 15:**_

**Owls Girl, oneindigorose, & KlarolineDreamGirl: I put the little flashback to the night before in italics at the top for you guys to help explain what she was asking.**

**DrawingMyHeartOut: You are perfection too. And yeah, I hate it when people have Caroline just immediately accept Damon's apology like he borrowed something and lost it even though what he did was so much worse and so much more difficult to forgive.**

**vampirelovver: There probably won't be anymore Kennet in this story, although there might be a bit of Kol flirting with her with no flirting in response. I'm thinking more Beremy for this one and then Kennet in a different story that I'm going to start writing as soon as I finish either this or my other main TVD story.**

**angelvasilis1997: Yes, there will definitely be some Kalijah aftermath :)**

**vampiremovielove: Plec had better stick to it ;) And I totally agree about how Klaus deserves her and how shitty his life has been.**

**AstridEJ: I am absolutely going to watch The Originals! I can't wait either, I'm super excited for the show. I can't understand what all of this drama is of people complaining about it already, I loved the planted pilot.**


	17. Chapter 17

Caroline's mind went into panic mode as all three of them looked to her expectantly. She wasn't quite sure of how to answer Kol's question and she felt a little like she had been thrown under a bus.

Caroline's hand slid out of Klaus's and she took the tiniest of half steps away from him as her mind whirred at a mile a minute.

On the one hand, Caroline knew that she had undeniable feelings for Klaus. But at the same time she wasn't exactly sure that she was ready to hand herself over to those feelings entirely just yet. She wasn't really sure that she could honestly answer Kol's question with a yes or a no.

She wasn't ready to try and label what was going on yet. She knew that her hand was missing Klaus's and that she liked kissing Klaus. But at the same time, she also knew that committing to Klaus would be taking a giant leap; even more of a leap than admitting her feelings had been. Klaus had wanted her for a long time and she knew that there was a very good chance that he would start moving things way too fast because he had been waiting for her for so long.

But was that really a reason or was it just an excuse? She knew how she felt; didn't she? …But what if she wasn't ready? She knew that if she took the step of committing to Klaus and then backed out that there was a good chance that it would break him at least a little. And just the idea of the sad puppy eyes that he would have if that happened was already making her feel guilty about it.

So maybe she should just say no and wait and see what would happen. But could she really expect Klaus to wait around for forever while she tried to figure it out? She had already been angry enough watching him and Katherine making out thanks to her own dare. But actually, she had a pretty good idea that she could expect him to wait for her forever. After all, he had told her many times that he would wait for centuries for her if that was what it would take. …But just because he _would_ wait, did that really mean that she should make him?

Caroline was only dragged out of her thoughts when someone else spoke again.

"…Oops," Kol said, not sounding all that sorry. "Looks like someone didn't have that conversation yet."

"Way to go Kol," Rebekah said with an eye roll.

Before anyone else had the chance to speak, Stefan walked into the room with a confused look on his face.

"Why was this in my room?" He asked as he held up Rebekah's favourite dress which had an attached piece of paper with the words 'Wear Me' written on it. "You do realize that I'm not drunk anymore, right? And even if I am a little bit, then I'm not anywhere near _that_ drunk."

A big smirk formed on Klaus's face. Kol suddenly realized what was going on and a matching one formed on his lips immediately afterwards.

"It's not funny, Nik." Rebekah said as she hit her older brother in the head. "It's stupid. And it's not like Stefan was actually going to wear the dress."

Klaus continued to smirk as his sister glared at him.

"How do you know that it was me?" Klaus challenged. "And if it's so stupid, then why is it making you so upset?"

"I can tell because it's in your girly writing and Kol looked confused at first," Rebekah responded. "And I'm upset because I don't want you stealing my things."

She grabbed the dress out of Stefan's hands.

Klaus went to go answer his sister, but then he stopped momentarily as a thought hit him.

"Speaking of still being a little drunk and things not being funny," Klaus said as he turned to look over at Caroline with a slightly furrowed brow. "I think you were lying when you said that you were sober."

"I don't know," Kol commented. "She can stand up by herself without falling over. So that's already a big improvement over how she was last night."

Rebekah turned towards Kol and agreed with, "She seems normal to me. I mean she's using Nik while refusing to commit to him. That sounds exactly like the usual Caroline to me."

Caroline wanted to loudly point out the fact that she was standing right there, but she was also couldn't think of any real argument against Rebekah's points. Not even being able to defend herself made the words that much worse.

Klaus chose to ignore his sister's harsh words as he said, "You guys didn't see her laughing hysterically when I accidentally made a pun by saying 'that's original'."

"Okay, so maybe she's a little buzzed," Kol admitted.

"No, I'm not," Caroline argued. "I'm completely sober right now."

"I'm pretty sure that I said almost the exact same thing last night when I was drunk," Stefan pointed out.

"I'm _not_ drunk," Caroline argued again. "…I'm going to go get Bonnie. She's seen me drunk and buzzed enough times to know whether I'm sober or not. …What room is she in?"

"Last one on the left," Kol answered. "Are you sure that you can find it on your own?"

Caroline rolled her eyes as she headed out of the room.

* * *

Once upstairs, Caroline headed down to the end of the hallway and then opened the door on her left.

The entire room was empty and it didn't look like anyone had slept in the bed last night.

Caroline was sure that Kol had said last door on the left, but she wasn't going to go back down and ask when they already thought that she was still at least partially drunk.

Caroline figured that she must have either heard him wrong or remembered wrong. Either that or Kol had just been messing with her.

Caroline stepped back out of the room and closed the door behind her and then decided to try out the door across the hall.

A triumphant smirk formed on her face as Caroline found Bonnie and Jeremy asleep together with only the bedding covering their naked bodies.

"I knew it!" Caroline said loud enough to wake the pair up.

* * *

**A/N: Please read and review! I hope that you liked the new update! Thanks for all of the support and still reading :)**

**Another super big extra special thanks goes out to all of the amazing reviewers of the last chapter who helped me to reach more than 500 reviews on this story: glevez25, chibichibi98, Buffy-Angel9, DrawingMyHeartOut, lateVMlover, oehret, jessnicole, xxvampiresgreatestweaknessxx, Replica Velocity a.k.a. X5 714, justine, Amandathefly, fandomist, BiancaR, Carroline, vampirelovver, azaaw, MrsMusicAddict, Bella5853, Vamptragic, vampyr prinsessa, Jamie, VAlover21, Ktclaire99, imaddictedtocarrots, ferrylis, avampirediariesfanforlife, WalkingDeadXOXO, hannaaa150, ,rain, and the three anonymous guest reviewers :D**

* * *

**REVIEW ANSWERS:**

**chibichibi98: Well she didn't technically say no, even if she didn't say yes. So I guess you sort of got your wish. You'll find out what's going on with Katherine soon.**

**DrawingMyHeartOut: You'll find out what Kat's up to soon. And Dalaric is definitely my main broTP :)**

**Amandathefly: Thanks for the condolences. I've been doing a lot better these past days, but during the first ones after she did it was pretty tough. I have a lot of ships to the point where they're pretty conflicting a lot of the time. But my main strongest ones are the same as yours I think :) And I think that you should be pretty happy at the end of this story then ;)**

**fandomist: Thanks and I like the new nickname ;)**

**Guest: Thanks for the condolences and I hope that you enjoyed the bit of Beremy at the end. Don't worry, there will be some more Klaroline, Kalijah, and Beremy to come. :)**

**azaaw: Thanks for the condolences and I'm glad that you liked my lame jokes. I found them pretty funny myself and might have laughed at least as hard as Caroline did at the lame pun :P**

**MrsMusicAddict: Thanks for the condolences. I agree that the mental picture of Kol in boxers is quite the pleasant one ;)**

**Vamptragic: Thanks for the condolences and I'm sorry about your cat disappearing.**

**hannaaa150: Thanks for your condolences. I've been doing way better during the last few days.**

** .rain: Thanks for the condolences. And your wish is my command :P I actually just finished writing and editing this chapter when I got your review, so it is out quite soon :P And sorry that for fanfiction keeps altering your name whenever I save this document... I guess that it thinks that it must be a website or something.**


	18. Chapter 18

Their eyes of both slowly fluttered open and then went wide as they saw Caroline standing at the foot of the bed.

"Caroline, what the hell are you doing in here?" Jeremy asked.

"I was looking for Bonnie," Caroline responded. "…And I guess I found her."

"Okay, well what do you want?" Bonnie asked, seeming flustered.

"You of all people know when I'm drunk, right?" Caroline asked. "Everybody's claiming that I still am. But I'm sober, right?"

"Yeah, you look sober to me," Bonnie agreed. "Is that the whole reason that you came looking for me?"

"If you were still drunk, you wouldn't be asking about it," Jeremy pointed out. "You'd be too busy bragging about how you were right about Bonnie liking my penis and this would be a very different and much more disturbing conversation."

"Thank you!" Caroline said dramatically before turning to leave the room.

* * *

"Ha!" Caroline said triumphantly as she re-entered the living room. "Bonnie agrees that I'm sober and Jeremy made the very good point that if I wasn't, then I would be too busy bragging about the fact that I was right about her liking Jeremy's penis."

Everyone looked over at her in confusion.

"Oh," Caroline said. "I forgot to mention that they had sex last night. I found them in bed together."

"Yeah, you just left out a minor detail there," Kol commented.

* * *

Elijah Mikaelson woke up to find the other side of the bed empty.

He noticed a light on in the attached bathroom and figured that Katherine was probably in there doing her makeup or hair or something.

Elijah pulled some pants on and didn't bother to grab a shirt before he headed towards the door.

* * *

"Kol, go put some clothes on," Klaus said, turning to face his younger brother.

"And what if I don't want to?" Kol challenged.

"Kol, go get dressed," Elijah instructed in a bored tone as he entered the room.

"Why?" Kol asked. "You're barely wearing more than I am."

"He has pants on," Rebekah pointed out as she turned to leave the room.

"Caroline doesn't have pants on," Kol pointed out before a smirk formed on his lips. "…Not that I'm complaining."

Klaus resisted the urge to hit his brother since getting mad at Kol for his interaction with Caroline had not worked out well for him the night before.

"Kol," Elijah warned, shooting him a look.

"Fine," Kol grumbled unhappily as he begrudgingly turned to leave the room.

A smirk formed on Stefan's lips as Kol left to go get dressed.

* * *

"You're leaving already?" Rebekah asked with a frown as she caught Matt heading for the front door.

"Yeah," Matt told her. "I've got to go to work soon."

Rebekah braced herself for the usual speech about how some people actually had to work for what they have. She fully expected Matt to get angry at her for being so selfish and greedy and not even considering the fact that maybe somebody would have to work to get by.

Instead, Matt simply added, "You know, last night wasn't completely terrible."

A small laugh escaped Rebekah's lips as she asked, "So you were expecting it to be? …Then why did you come?"

"Because it's not like I had anything better to do," Matt responded. "And because as completely annoying and self-centered as you can be, sometimes I get just a little glimpse at someone that I might actually enjoy being around. …And because no one should have to sit alone at home on their birthday."

"Well I'm glad that you came," Rebekah told him. "Even if you were dreading the idea beforehand."

"Surprisingly, I'm glad too," Matt said as he stepped out of the doorway.

"Matt, wait," Rebekah said before she even realized what she was doing.

Matt stopped a few steps outside of the door and turned around.

"I know what I am. I'm selfish and greedy and clingy and gullible, inconsiderate, overemotional and I make all the wrong decisions. …And I envy you," She told him.

"You envy _me_?" Matt asked, seeming amused by the idea.

"Yes," Rebekah responded instantly. "Because you're everything that I wish that I could be. You're brave and loyal and independent. You're kind-hearted, trustworthy, and reliable. I'm none of those things. You're right; I don't have to work to get by. And I wouldn't last a single day in your shoes. I would never be able to support myself or be alone. Nik treats me like garbage most of the time and I still stay with him because I'm too afraid to be alone. In the twenties I was practically the third wheel to him and Stefan. I just sat around and waited for Stefan to get bored because the idea of relying on just me was so terrifying."

"Rebekah-" Matt tried.

"I'm not finished," She interrupted. "I know that I should let you go, that I should give up on the idea of ever getting to be with you. I know that I should want you to find a nice human girl so that you can grow old with her and have a family and lead a normal life. But I don't. Because you can find the sweetest, smartest, most beautiful woman in the world and she could be head over heels in love with you and she would still never be able to care about you anywhere near as much I do."

"Rebekah-" Matt tried to speak once again.

"Nobody else could ever love you as much as I do and nobody else will ever try as hard as I will," Rebekah continued. "You make me a better person; you make me want to be better. All of those little glimpses of redeeming qualities, those are brought out by you."

"Rebekah." Matt said sternly.

"And I know that I act like I know so much about love, but I don't. I've been around for all of this time and all of this time I've been a hopeless romantic fool," She continued to ignore his interruptions. "And I've thought that I knew what real love was, but I didn't. Because what I felt then was nothing compared to the way that I feel when I see you."

"Rebekah!" Matt said louder this time.

"And I just need you to understand because this isn't just some little crush," Rebekah went on. "Okay, this is-"

"Rebekah!" Matt practically shouted.

"What?" Rebekah asked, finally pulled out of her rant.

"Two things," He told her.

Rebekah looked at him curiously as she silently waited for him to speak.

"First, I really need to leave if I want to make it to work on time," Matt told her.

"And what's the second thing?" She asked, still flustered from her outburst.

"This," Matt said before stepping forward and taking her face in one of his hands.

He pulled her closer and pressed his lips against hers.

* * *

**A/N: Please read and review! I hope that you liked the (slightly late) update and I'm glad that you guys are still here reading :) And sorry, but now I'm kind of leaning towards no sequel after this one ends.**

**Another great big giant thanks goes out to all of the amazing reviewers of the last chapter: chibichibi98, ****xxvampiresgreatestweaknessxx, Amandathefly, M5, DrawingMyHeartOut, Bella5853, jessnicole, WalkingDeadXOXO, Jamie, Mcwriterpants, glevez25, justine, Creative Murderer, xXMaleseXx, vampyr prinsessa, vampiremovielove, avampirediariesfanforlife, VAlover21, LiaLovinLife, layaboo, azaaw, littlemixlover17, fanoffiction, Jaja, and the two anonymous guest reviewers!**

* * *

**REVIEW ANSWERS:**

**chibichibi98: I guess that you'll just have to wait and see ;)**

**Amandathefly: I would love to be someone that you would rant to after and episode :) And my family is the same way. I go full out crazy yelling at the tv and crying and grinning like an idiot and freaking out and my family just kind of pretends that I'm not there and hopes that if they ignore it I will stop. :P**

**M5: Soonish? It is getting near the end of the storyline, but at the same time I feel like there's a decent sized chunk left if that makes any sense whatsoever to you. I'm so bad at guessing if things are close to done or not since I'll get random new ideas to add onto the end or into the parts beforehand, so I'm honestly not even sure if it will be over soon. Sorry if this response was not even a little bit helpful.**

**Jamie: Soon ;)**

**Mcwriterpants: I'm loving your new name and I'm really glad that you're enjoying the story so much. I'll try to get updates up as quick as possible for you ;)**

**Creative Murderer: I know that the chapters are getting shorter and it's a serious problem! I just have this thing where I want to get the chapters up as soon as possible and I'll get to points where I want to end the chapter while it's still at a shorter length. So I'll try to get them longer, but I really make no guarantees... But hopefully if they're short they'll at least be quick! :)**

**vampiremovielove: It's all good. Everybody gets busy sometimes. :)**

**azaaw: Thanks, I'm glad that you liked her thought process. And you will get your cuteness in future chapters. ;)**

**fanoffiction: Your English was actually really good, I couldn't even tell that it isn't your first language. And they won't be an actual pairing, but you will get a little bit of something else between them before the end. :)**


	19. Chapter 19

After a long kiss, Matt finally pulled away.

"I really have to get to work now," He told her before turning to walk down the driveway.

Rebekah watched him go in a dumbfounded silence as a giant grin spread across her lips.

She stood there for a few minutes after Matt left as she replayed what had just happened in her mind. Finally she managed to snap out of the shock over it and turned to walk back into the house while feeling on top of the world.

* * *

"What are you so happy about?" Kol asked once he saw the look on his sister's face.

Kol had both gotten dressed and returned to the room while Rebekah had still been outside.

"Matt just kissed me," Rebekah said happily.

"Great," Kol said sarcastically in a tone of sheer self-pity. "Now everybody's getting kissed except for Kol."

Rebekah walked over to her brother and kissed him on the cheek.

"There," She said as she walked past him to sit down. "Happy?"

"Eww, sister germs," Kol complained as he aggressively wiped at the part of his face where her lips had touched.

Katherine strutted into the room wearing the same outfit that she had sported when she had shown up the night before.

"Katherine, you'll kiss me, right?" Kol asked desperately.

Katherine stopped in front of him with her body just inches away from his.

She slowly moved her face closer until their lips were just mere centimeters apart. She slowly parted her lips and just as Kol was sure that she was about to kiss him, Katherine froze in place.

"Sorry, I'm taken," She purred in almost a whisper.

As she spoke, Kol could feel her breath hot on his lips.

Katherine ever so slowly pulled her lips and body away from him and then turned to continue walking towards Elijah.

"I'm surprised that you're still here," Elijah commented coldly.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Katherine asked with an innocent shrug.

"Because running and disappearing is kind of your thing," Elijah responded in a casual tone.

"Not this time," Katherine told him. "You know the whole casual 'it was just sex' attitude doesn't suit you. Especially when we both know that it was more than that."

"But the whole 'it was more than sex' attitude when it wasn't is just like you," Elijah responded calmly.

"Well then I guess that I'll just have to prove that it really was more," Katherine said in a slightly teasing voice. "But that's okay… I wasn't planning on going anywhere anyways."

Katherine pressed her whole body against him as she moved closer ever so slowly.

She pressed her lips against his, but the kiss lasted only a fraction of a second before Elijah tilted his head upwards to separate their lips.

His facial expression turned into one of slight exasperation as he said, "Elena."

Elena pulled her body away from his and took a half step back as her face returned to an expression of her own.

"Okay, you are weirdly good at that," Caroline pointed out to her friend.

"I knew that Katerina was into love triangles, but usually she goes for two guys," Elijah commented. "Although I could see her including you after your act last night and since you look like her…"

A childlike grin formed on Kol's face at his brother's remark.

"Yeah, actually not looking for any more love triangles," Elena responded.

"I wasn't asking," Elijah told her although if he was perfectly honest with himself, it by far wasn't the worst thing that could happen and he probably wouldn't be all that upset if it did.

"This isn't fair," Kol complained once again. "Elijah's got two doppelgangers kissing him and he doesn't have to wear a shirt and I'm stuck fully clothed with sister germs on my face."

"I wonder why none of the girls want to kiss you," Rebekah said sarcastically. "Maybe if you weren't such a little perv."

"I blame Nik for that," Kol told her.

Klaus rolled his eyes at his younger brother.

"I'm going to go change into my own clothes," Elena said as she headed towards the stairs.

* * *

Once Elena was gone, Caroline pushed Klaus back into the kitchen by the chest and then closed the door behind them.

Klaus arched an eyebrow at her.

"I have to tell you something," Caroline told him.

After a few seconds of silently waiting, Klaus said, "Okay."

Caroline remained silent for a few seconds longer as she tried to gather her thoughts and think of where to begin.

"When Kol asked if we were together now, I didn't know what to say," Caroline began. "I know that I like you. And I know that I want to kiss you and that I liked holding hands with you. But it's not that easy."

"Isn't it?" Klaus asked her.

"No," Caroline responded. "Because if I say yes to that, then it's going to be a big leap. You've been waiting for a long time and what if I'm not ready for things to move as fast as you are?"

"We don't have to do anything that you don't want to," Klaus told her. "You know that I wouldn't want to do something that would make you uncomfortable."

"Okay, but if I say yes and then change my mind then it's going to hurt you," Caroline argued.

Klaus chuckled a little before saying, "Don't worry about me, Love. I can handle myself."

"I know that you think you can," Caroline pointed out.

"Don't worry about what will happen to me if it doesn't work," Klaus told her. "Just worry about what you want instead of giving up without trying. And it might already be a little late to back out without hurting my feelings at least a little bit."

Caroline bit her lip as she considered his words. She couldn't find any flaw to his logic even though it had seemed like there was no way that she would be able to believe that there would be any way to eliminate all of the problems that she had thought of. She believed his words and trusted him which ultimately led to her decision.

"Well when you say stuff like that you make me sound stupid," Caroline said embarrassedly.

"You never sound stupid," Klaus told her honestly. "…Except for when you're drunk. Then you sound a little on the dumb side."

Caroline let out a little laugh as she took a step forward and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Caroline pulled his head down until his lips met hers.

When they separated, Klaus told her, "You know for someone who was trying not to hurt me and who was afraid that I'd want to move too fast, you went pretty far last night."

Caroline rolled her eyes at him.

* * *

**A/N: Please read and review! Thanks for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the update :) Sorry, no review answers for this one because I'm short on time. ****This chapter is dedicated in loving memory of my favourite pair of jeans that were ripped from life too soon (literally they like ripped and stuff). Seriously, they were like the best jeans ever and the only normal coloured ones that I had that fit me. And they had like the greatest pockets ever on the sides. I mean they ripped so that I can still cut them into shorts, but it isn't the same. I lose the epic side pockets and I don't need shorts, I need jeans!**

**Another great big giant thanks goes out to the amazing reviewers of the last chapter: chibichibi98, Natrat99, SpringOfMay, oneindigorose, Mcwriterpants, DrawingMyHeartOut, xxvampiresgreatestweaknessxx, Bella5853, MrsMusicAddict, .rain, fanoffiction, AGoodOmen, justine, jessnicole, WeasleysGroupie, WalkingDeadXOXO, vampiremovielove, 1998baby, avampirediariesfanforlife, LitLover 101, KlarolineDreamGirl, osnapitzgab, Inkprincess31, azaaw, MarieKatherine, Rose Jean Black, Vampirefan10, and the five anonymous guest reviewers :D**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N (****CONTEST****): Okay, so by now you can probably guess 4 pairings that are being endgame in this story. But what about the other four mystery pairings that will be endgame? Next chapter is going to be the last one (sad music begins to play). Anybody who can guess all 8 endgame pairings in a review on this chapter will win the prize of me writing a one-shot for them about whatever they want. If nobody guesses all of them right, then whoever gets the most right will get a one-shot written for them. I am okay with a tie. That just means I'll write one for each winner. Contest obviously ends when I post the next chapter and you can only submit only one guess. If you're guessing make sure that you include all ****8**** pairings that you want to guess as being endgame. Good luck :D**

* * *

**REVIEW ANSWERS FOR CHAPTER 18:**

**chibichibi98****: I don't think that there actually will end up being a sequel since it seems like it would just be too forced and dragging the story out.**

**Mcwriterpants****: I just thought that you should know that I love you.**

**Bella5853****: Haha, I LOVE you.**

**MrsMusicAddict****: Yeah, I feel like a sequel would be too forced and would be kind of awkward and have a bit of a dragged out feel.**

** .rain****: Sorry, I just don't feel like I can write a sequel without it turning out awkward and forced.**

**Guest #1****: I know that the chapters are short, but I have a hard time writing longer chapters and sometimes even making myself read them. I like having shorter chapters and ending the chapters at a specific point so… *awkward shrug* There's only one chapter left after this one anyways and I think that it will be longer.**

**avampirediariesfanforlife****: *smiles while not giving anything away***

**Inkprincess31****: Thank you. I'm glad that you thought that the dares were creative since that was something that I really struggled with while writing the actual Truth or Dare portion of the story.**

**azaaw****: Your review meant so much to me. I'm so glad that you found the Mabekah scene realistic and that you think that I capture all of the characters perfectly. :D Seriously, I can't even explain how happy that made me.**

**Guest #2****: As I've already said a few times to other people in these answers, I'm not going to write a sequel since it seems like it would be too forced and awkward and I would rather finish it off and leave it after this than try to write a sequel that isn't as good as this one.**

**Vampirefan10****: I glad that you think I'm funny :D**

* * *

When Klaus and Caroline walked back out of the kitchen, once again hand in hand, everybody in the living room turned to look at them.

"At the honestly not so alarming risk of making things incredibly awkward for you two again, I have two questions," Kol began. "First, did you two just have incredibly short kitchen sex? And second, _now_ are you two together?"

"No, we didn't just have kitchen sex. Some of us have actual principles for what we consider sanitary," Klaus said as he glared over at his younger brother.

"And yeah, we're together now," Caroline added.

Kol rolled his eyes at his brother, "So you caught me having kitchen sex _one_ time."

He didn't seem to have noticed Caroline speaking.

"Did you even hear me?" Caroline asked doubtfully.

"More than once actually," Klaus pointed out. "And that's just the times that I found you. God knows how many times you've done it and been caught by someone else or no one at all."

Caroline wasn't sure that Klaus had heard her response either.

"I said that we're together now," Caroline repeated. "Although it doesn't seem like anybody is actually listening."

"Someone's dodgy," Kol pointed out as his focus remained solely on Klaus. "I'm guessing that means that you aren't together."

Kol smirked over at his brother as he shrugged innocently.

"Kol," Elijah said before Caroline had the chance to try again. "I think that Caroline's been trying to say something to you."

"Huh?" Kol asked as he turned to face Elijah in confusion.

"She was trying to answer your question, Dumbass," Rebekah told him. "Multiple times."

"What the kitchen sex thing?" Kol asked before turning back to Klaus accusingly. "Nik, you hypocrite."

"No, the one about them being together," Stefan pointed out.

"Oh," Kol said awkwardly. "So..?"

Caroline rolled her eyes before once again telling him, "We are now."

* * *

Bonnie and Jeremy entered the living room together, now fully clothed.

Bonnie caught sight of Klaus and Caroline's intertwined hands and shot her friend a knowing smirk.

* * *

Rebekah got up from where she had been sitting and headed towards the stairs to check if anybody else was left in bed. The only one that she could think of was Tyler Lockwood who she had no problem with waking up.

Rebekah found Elena and Katherine entering Elena's room together and kept walking. She found each of the other guest bedrooms with the doors open and no one inside.

Rebekah figured that Tyler must have snuck off sometime during the night or early that morning.

She shrugged to herself and then headed back downstairs.

* * *

Elena had finished switching back clothes with Katherine and was straightening her hair as Katherine watched.

"So did he figure it out?" Katherine asked.

Her question didn't come out quite as casually as she had hoped that it would.

"Yeah," Elena answered. "He basically turned away the instant that I kissed him."

"Good," Katherine said with a satisfied grin. "So did anything happen other than that when he thought you were me at first?"

"He thinks that you're going to run away again," Elena responded. "And he's trying to act like he's okay with it and that it was just sex last night."

"That's not his style," Katherine pointed out.

"That's what I told him," Elena responded.

Elena finished her hair and turned to face Katherine as she asked, "You aren't just here to get something from him and run away, right?"

"No," Katherine responded, sounding offended by the accusation. "I'm staying. I'm sick of running away from everything. I never wanted to run away from Elijah, just Klaus. I've tried to stay away and be with other guys, but I can't do it anymore. You try spending centuries apart from the guy you love and see if you end up lonely enough to risk your life to go back to him."

Something in Katherine's tone made Elena believe that she was really telling the truth.

"I'm going back downstairs," Elena told her. "Are you coming?"

"Sure," Katherine agreed. "…Do you think that I'm lying? About the Elijah thing?"

"No," Elena responded honestly. "I think that for once in your life you're actually telling the truth."

* * *

April Young knocked on the front door of the Mikaelson house and waited for someone to answer the door.

Kol eagerly got up off of the couch and headed towards the front door. He was curious to see who could possibly be at the door since almost everybody that they knew in town was already over there.

When Kol opened the door he found a girl that he didn't think he had seen before standing there.

"Umm, hi," April said. "Is Rebekah here?"

* * *

**A/N: Please read and review! Also if you didn't read about the contest yet, then you should definitely scroll up to the top of the page and read it in the starting author's note and you should definitely enter. Thanks for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the slightly late update! :D**

**Another great big giant thanks goes out to all of the completely incredible reviewers of the last chapter: chibichibi98, Natrat99, ktclaire99, SingLikeThere'sNobodyListening, Bella5853, vampyr prinsessa, lalalacreepers, originallyoriginal, 1998baby, DrawingMyHeartOut, glevez25, WeasleysGroupie, hannaaa150, SpringOfMay, LitLover 101, justine, Replica Velocity a.k.a. X5 714, vampiremovielove, BeneathaMoonlessNight, Carroline, and the anonymous guest reviewer! :)**

* * *

**REVIEW ANSWERS FOR CHAPTER 19:**

**Bella5853****: Thanks for the pants condolences :)**

**lalalacreepers****: I never said that Elijah was dead, but I do think that I found the source of the confusion. In chapter 16 I said that "****Katherine woke up to find Elijah dead asleep next to her." I didn't mean that she actually found him dead, but that he was just so asleep that nothing was going to wake him up. I'm glad that you asked though if you were confused. :)**

**originallyoriginal****: Thanks, I'm glad that you like it :D**

**1998baby****: This chapter kind of explained it, but I'll answer anyways. Yes, Klaus and Caroline are together now.**

**DrawingMyHeartOut****: Yeah, I think that it would be hilarious if Kat and Elena became best friends and messed with people all of the time :)**

**WeasleysGroupie****: There won't be a sequel and next chapter is the last one so they won't be playing any more games. But if you want to enter the contest you could possibly win the chance to have me write you a one-shot of whatever you want… Possibly including them playing 'never have I ever' ;)**

**hannaaa150****: That's okay, everybody gets busy :)**

**SpringOfMay: Thanks :D**

**LitLover 101****: I'm glad that you liked Kol's comment :) And I will be reading and reviewing the next chapter of Amp Burger as soon as I finish updating my stories since I'm falling behind on all of them.**

**justine****: Kol might just get someone yet… Or maybe he won't… I'm not telling ;)**

**vampiremovielove****: Thanks for the condolences on my pants :)**

**BeneathaMoonlessNight****: Yeah, there is a possibility that it's a bit much for a T rating. I don't know… I've read stories rated T that were much more graphic and inappropriate, but I've also read stuff that was rated M that was possibly more appropriate than this…**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Well those of you have been asking for longer chapters should be happy with the length of this final one. Over 5,600 words without author's notes included.**

**Thanks to everybody who guessed for the contest and get ready to check your guesses. :)**

* * *

Kol couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was a girl that wasn't related to him and who, for all he knew, wasn't taken.

Kol saw his opportunity and he took it without hesitation.

He grabbed her face in one hand and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

April was surprised by the random kiss, but she had to admit that the stranger was pretty attractive. And the kiss was pretty damn good.

The kiss deepened and several seconds later they finally separated.

"Hi, I'm Kol," He introduced himself with his best smile. "Rebekah's brother."

"Hi. I'm- uh- April," She responded, seeming flustered. "I can come back later if she- uh- isn't here."

A blush came to her cheeks.

The unfamiliar girl's nervousness made Kol's grin widen.

"No, she's home," Kol said.

He didn't ask her to come inside or move out of the way, since he wanted to watch her reaction.

"Well then can I come in?" She asked a little embarrassedly.

"Of course," Kol told her.

He stood in the way for a few more long seconds before he turned to create an opening for her to enter through.

April walked in front of him and headed towards where she heard voices coming from down the hall.

Kol followed closely behind her… _Very_ closely behind her.

April pretended not to notice, although Kol could hear her heartbeat quicken a little.

April was a little surprised when she found a room that was basically filled with people. Klaus, Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy, Stefan, Elijah and Rebekah were all in there.

"Kol, leave her alone," Rebekah said angrily when she saw how close Kol was standing to April and the flustered look on April's face.

"Why?" Kol asked. "A pretty girl like this deserves attention."

April looked down at the ground while Rebekah shot her brother a death glare.

* * *

Katherine and Elena were both heading down the stairs together.

Katherine was a few steps ahead and walked into the living room before Elena.

"Oh, hey Elena," April said to her, causing actual Elena to freeze two steps from the end of the hallway. "I like your hair like that."

Katherine was caught completely off guard by that and quickly glanced towards where Elena was standing.

'You owe me' Elena mouthed at her.

Katherine turned to look back at April before she could notice anything strange about the way that 'Elena' was looking at the hallway.

"Thanks," Katherine said in her best Elena style genuine voice. "I thought that the straight hair was boring, so I decided to try something better."

Behind April, Elijah rolled his eyes at Katherine.

"I like your shirt," Katherine added, deciding that Elena would probably compliment something back.

April's shirt wasn't terrible, but it wasn't exactly anything special either.

Rebekah wanted to distract April away from Katherine and her Elena impression and Kol and his flirting, so she grabbed her gently by the arm.

"Let's go in the kitchen," She suggested.

April followed her, a little relieved to be taken away from the attention of all of the others in the room.

* * *

Once the pair of girls had left the room, Katherine instantly turned to face Elena.

"They left the room," Katherine told her somewhat quietly.

"Thank you," Elena said for the Elena impression.

"You two are freaking me out a little with this whole friends thing," Stefan commented.

Kol sat down on the nearest couch and focussed his hearing on the kitchen.

* * *

"Sorry about Kol," Rebekah apologized.

"That's okay, he didn't really bother me," April admitted.

* * *

Kol smiled to himself in the other room.

* * *

"My brother can be very charming when he wants to," Rebekah told her. "Which is rarely."

* * *

Kol rolled his eyes at his sister.

* * *

"He kissed me," April told her. "When he answered the door, he just kind of kissed me for no reason."

"He was feeling sorry for himself for having no one to kiss before you showed up," Rebekah tried to explain.

"Oh," April said while supressing a frown as she realized that he would have done the same to any girl who had shown up at the door.

"So why did you come here?" Rebekah asked.

"I felt bad about having to miss your party last night," April told her. "I thought that maybe you'd want to do something today. I didn't realize you'd have so many people over still."

* * *

Kol wondered who this human girl was who had been invited to Rebekah's birthday party.

* * *

"Oh, that?" Rebekah asked. "Half of them are my brothers or still here for them. I doubt they'd care if I left."

"So did anybody get you anything good?" April asked. "What was your best present?"

"I didn't really get any presents," Rebekah admitted. "I mean Elijah and Kol came back to town for my birthday, so there's that I guess."

"Other than that nobody got you anything? Not even a little tiny present from one of your brothers?" April asked with a frown.

"Nothing," Rebekah admitted.

* * *

A frown formed on Kol's face as he sat in the other room. He hadn't realized that absolutely no one had gotten Rebekah a gift. He thought that it was just one of his quirky features to show up for a birthday, but forget to bring a gift.

Kol looked around the room, but no one else seemed to have been paying any attention to the conversation in the next room.

* * *

"Well then I guess that my present will have to win the prize for best," April said with a grin as she pulled a small wrapped box out of her bag.

A big smile formed on Rebekah's lips as April handed it to her.

Rebekah unwrapped it and then opened the box.

"It's a friendship bracelet," April explained. "I have one too."

April rolled up her sleeve to show Rebekah.

Words could not describe how happy the small gift made Rebekah. She had never had anything like it before and she loved the fact that she had something so human.

"I love it," Rebekah told her honestly as April tied it onto her wrist.

* * *

Kol's smile came back as he heard that his sister had at least received one good gift.

* * *

"So what do you want to do today?" April asked as she headed back towards the kitchen door. "We could go to the mall."

"Sounds perfect," Rebekah told her.

April opened the kitchen door, so Rebekah didn't get the chance to notice that the door had just been leaning shut and not closed all the way. Since it hadn't been entirely closed, it hadn't become soundproof to the other vampires in the house.

* * *

"Bye April," Kol said with his most dazzling smile as the pair of girls headed through the room.

"Bye," April responded, slightly embarrassedly.

Rebekah turned and glared at her brother.

"Bye Rebekah," Kol added, smiling at his sister.

Rebekah ignored him as she headed towards the door.

* * *

Once Rebekah was out of the house, Kol immediately asked, "Were either of you idiots listening to Rebekah when she was in the kitchen?"

Nobody had to ask who Kol was talking to, it was clear that he was talking to his brothers.

"No, some of us actually choose to respect the privacy of others," Klaus said condescendingly.

"Oh shut up, Nik," Kol said unhappily.

"Kol." Elijah said in a stern warning tone.

"Let me ask you a question," Kol said. "What did you two get our sister for her birthday?"

They both went silent.

"That's what I thought," Kol responded. "It's practically my job to forget to get something and then you two are supposed to cover for me. That April girl is the only one that got her anything, I heard her say it."

The three came up with a plan to throw a smaller party that night and act like they were waiting until there were less other people around to have a family party. They all got presents ready and set up the party during the day.

* * *

Jeremy and Bonnie had left Klaus's place together on foot.

They had been walking for a while in a long silence, when Jeremy finally broke the silence.

"Was last night just some fluke, or is there something happening between us again?" He asked.

Bonnie looked down at the ground for a few seconds before she looked up to meet his gaze.

"I don't know, Jer," She admitted. "It didn't feel like a fluke, but I'm not sure that it can be anything else."

All of Bonnie's emotions were pushing her towards him, but her head was telling her that it was a bad idea.

"I don't know about you, but I want it to be more than a fluke," Jeremy told her. "I know that I screwed things up between us last time. But I still care about you and I don't want to let my mistakes throw what we have away."

"It's not like I can turn my feelings off either," Bonnie responded. "But just because we still have feelings for each other, that doesn't mean that we should just jump back into a relationship when it didn't work out last time."

"I'm sorry," Jeremy told her. "And I know that it doesn't fix any of what happened, but it's true. And if I could take it back I would."

"I know that you would," Bonnie admitted.

"And I'm not ever going to let anything get between us again," Jeremy tried. "If you take me back then what else would I need? …Just give me another chance. Please."

Jeremy's arguments were enough to tip the scales in favour of her feelings.

"Fine," Bonnie agreed. "One more chance."

"That's all that I need," Jeremy said with a big grin.

Jeremy's grin caused a matching one to form on Bonnie's lips.

"Come here," Jeremy said before pulling her into a kiss.

As their lips met, Bonnie knew that she had made the right decision.

* * *

Stefan and Elena had just arrived back at the Salvatore house to find that they had it to themselves for once.

"So what do you want to do?" Stefan asked her flirtily.

"You." Elena responded with a teasing grin as she stepped towards him.

It wasn't the teasing grin of her Katherine impersonation; it was one of her own.

"Subtle," Stefan commented as he moved closer and wrapped his arms around her.

"I know," Elena said with a slight giggle.

Stefan leaned his head down to press his lips against hers.

Elena grabbed onto his hair as the kiss deepened.

Stefan grabbed her by the legs, causing her to let out another giggle as he ran her to the bedroom.

* * *

Damon had left the Mikaelson mansion after his phone call with Alaric since he knew that it was going to be awkward interacting with anyone after that, especially Caroline, who he had no idea how he was supposed to act around anymore.

* * *

Damon headed towards Alaric's house and let himself in.

"Did you try talking to Caroline again?" Alaric asked as Damon grabbed himself a drink.

"No," Damon responded as he sat down on the couch next to his friend. "I left to avoid having to talk to her. Especially with everyone else there when last night they all heard the speech about just how much of a dick I am."

Alaric let out a slight chuckle, "I think that most of them already knew that."

"Yeah, but Klaus was looking at me like he was going to rip my heart out of my chest if I didn't get out of his house and stay away from her, so…" Damon trailed off.

"What exactly were you doing last night?" Alaric asked.

"We were at Rebekah's birthday party," Damon responded. "We ended up playing truth or dare."

"Well that explains the attempt at phone sex," Alaric commented with a slight smirk.

"You sell yourself short," Damon responded as he took a swig of his drink. "I might try and do you if I was desperate enough. …You're like my version of Stefan's Klaus."

"What?" Alaric asked, having no idea what that meant.

"Turns out that if Stefan had to sleep with a guy that he'd choose Klaus without any hesitation," Damon explained.

"And you'd choose me just as quick?" Alaric asked with a slight smirk. "Thanks… I guess."

"You're better than any of the guys they dared me into making out with last night," Damon muttered.

Alaric let out an amused laugh and then forced himself to compose himself as he said, "Sorry."

"Seriously, they made me make out with as many guys as there were girls there," Damon told him.

"You're exaggerating," Alaric accused.

"No, I'm not," Damon said. "There were five girls there… Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Rebekah, and Katherine who showed up part of the way through. They made me make out with Jeremy, Klaus, Matt, Elijah, and Kol."

Alaric burst into laughter while his friend glared at him.

"Shut up," Damon said, although his lips broke into the slightest of smirks.

"Well if it makes you feel any better I'd choose you too," Alaric told him. "Or Elijah, he has pretty nice hair. But it seems like he'd be boring in bed. Besides, your ego probably couldn't stand not getting picked."

"So I'd be the pity screw is what you're saying?" Damon asked. "Whatever, afterwards you'd be glad that you chose me."

"Someone's a little too defensive," Alaric commented.

Damon resisted the urge to mention that Alaric's wife seemed to enjoy sleeping with him.

"It's not defending, it's just the truth," Damon said as he took a gulp of his drink.

"Right," Alaric said sarcastically.

"Fine, think what you want," Damon said casually. He knew that his sex was magical and that was all that mattered.

"I think that the guys who had to kiss you are probably all traumatized," Alaric commented.

"No, they're probably all just a little gay now," Damon responded. "I'm the one that's traumatized."

"You're full of yourself today," Alaric commented.

"I'm always full of myself," Damon said cockily.

"Right because you're some magical sex god sent from above as a gift to this world," Alaric said sarcastically. "And even just getting to kiss you is a rare luxury."

"Yeah," Damon agreed. "Except maybe minus the rare part."

"Whatever," Alaric said. "You're probably like the worst kisser ever and girls just feel sorry for you."

"How would you know?" Damon challenged. "You've never kissed me."

Before Damon realized what had happened, Alaric's mouth was on his.

Alaric wanted to prove to Damon that he wasn't that good of a kisser and knock him down a peg. Unfortunately his plan backfired more and more the longer that they kissed.

Kissing Alaric was different than kissing all of the other guys had been. With them it had just been annoying and he'd had to force himself to get through it. Now Damon found himself enjoying the kiss as he pulled out all of his tricks on Alaric. …Damon knew that he wasn't into guys, but he was starting to think that maybe he was into one.

It seemed that the feeling was mutual as Alaric pulled Damon down so that he was lying on top of Damon's chest on the couch.

Ric pulled their lips apart for long enough to reach for Damon's shirt.

"Are we really doing this?" Damon asked.

"Are you really complaining?" Alaric challenged.

"Not a chance," Damon responded as he moved to pull Alaric's shirt off.

* * *

Klaus decided to make a painting for his sister, so Caroline spent a large portion of the day watching him paint.

"Isn't this a little boring for you?" He asked in an amused tone as he worked.

"Not really," Caroline responded honestly.

She enjoyed watching Klaus while he painted.

* * *

Hayley heard an obnoxious knocking at her door and got up to answer it.

"Tyler?" She asked. "What are you doing here? I thought that you were still in Bore Town."

"I was," Tyler admitted. "But I decided that there wasn't really any point in staying anymore. After Caroline caught us, I thought that maybe she would come around. But things are really over between us now."

He took a step closer to her.

"I wonder why she ended it when you have lines like those," Hayley said sarcastically. "You basically just told me that you're here because you couldn't get your girlfriend back."

"Somehow you don't seem like the kind of girl who has a problem with that to me," Tyler commented with a tilted smirk.

Hayley leaned forward ever so slowly and then moved her lips away from his at the last second to whisper in his ear, "Goodbye, Tyler."

She leaned back and closed the door in his face.

Tyler knocked on the door once again.

Hayley waited a few seconds before she opened the door again and put on a fake tone of enthusiasm as she said, "Tyler! What are you doing here?"

"Last night I was in a room with five naked girls, including Caroline, and I was thinking about you," Tyler tried again.

"Much better," Hayley said as she leaned against the frame of the door. "How long are you here for?"

"Does it really matter?" He asked.

Hayley shot him a look that showed that it clearly did to her.

"I skipped town, my bag's in the car," Tyler told her. "I'm here indefinitely."

"Are you going to come inside, or are you just going to stand there looking stupid?" Hayley asked him.

Tyler stepped into her apartment and she closed the door behind them.

"Now what?" Hayley asked.

Tyler moved towards her and grabbed her face in his hands. He kissed her aggressively as he began to pull her shirt up, wasting no time.

Hayley pulled away from him just for long enough that he could get her shirt over her head and then their lips were mashed together again.

* * *

"So should I hide in your room during the party?" Katherine asked.

"You don't have to," Elijah told her. "If you're really planning on staying, then you two may as well get used to each other being around."

"Well then I guess that I'd better attend because I _am_ staying," Katherine responded.

Elijah still wasn't entirely sure that he believed her, but he could tell that her plan of convincing him was slowly beginning to work.

* * *

"Maybe I should leave," Caroline said. "It isn't it a little weird if I'm at her surprise family party?"

"Katherine's staying," Klaus pointed out. "It's only weird if one girl stays. Really you'd be saving us from that issue."

"I'm sure," Caroline said in a joking tone.

"So then you'll stay?" Klaus asked.

"Fine," Caroline responded, pretending to be more upset about the decision than she really was.

Klaus grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in for a kiss.

* * *

Rebekah returned home from her day of shopping to find her three brothers, as well as Caroline and Katherine, waiting for her with a cake with unlit candles.

A big grin formed on Rebekah's lips as she dropped her shopping bags to the floor.

"I wanted to get you a male stripper cake with the correct number of candles, but Nik said that I couldn't burn his house down and Elijah said no strippers," Kol told her as Elijah lit the candles.

Rebekah excitedly pulled her nearest brother, Kol, into a big bear hug.

Kol had to take a step back to catch himself before he hugged her back.

After several seconds, Rebekah released Kol and grabbed hold of Elijah, who stood straight as a board as he hugged her back.

She pulled away from Elijah and then turned to Klaus with a grin still plastered on her face as she pulled him into an even bigger hug than the last two had been.

Klaus held her back tightly and the sincerity of his beaming smile made Caroline's stomach do a little flip flop as she couldn't help but smile along.

When the pair separated, Katherine offered up, "Happy birthday."

She was making an effort for Elijah's sake and the subtlest of smiles formed on Elijah's lips as he noticed that.

"So are you going to blow your candles out, or..?" Kol hinted not so subtly.

"Aren't you going to sing first?" Rebekah asked.

"You should know by now that your brothers are tone deaf and refuse to sing under any circumstances," Elijah told her.

"True, I don't think that I want to hear you guys sing," Rebekah commented with a grin before turning towards her cake to blow out the candles.

One was still left aflame after her first attempt.

"One candle left, one boyfriend," Caroline commented with a grin. "And I bet that I know who it is."

"He isn't my boyfriend," Rebekah argued. "He just kissed me and then left."

"He's not your boyfriend _yet_," Caroline corrected. "You still have a candle left to make a wish on."

Rebekah rolled her eyes before she blew out the last candle.

Klaus walked out of the room and returned carrying the painting that he had made Rebekah of her favourite spot in Chicago from the twenties.

"Happy birthday," He told her as he handed it over to her.

"Oh, Nik. It's beautiful," Rebekah told him excitedly.

She put the painting down and then gave her brother another quick hug.

"Happy birthday Rebekah," Elijah said before pulling an old looking necklace out of his jacket pocket. "It used to be Mother's."

Rebekah eagerly put it on and then hugged Elijah again.

"Here!" Kol said as he practically hit Rebekah with a wrapped up box.

Kol was the only one who had bothered to wrap up their gift.

Rebekah pulled away the wrapping paper to find a shoe box and was already excited.

She eagerly opened up the box and pulled out the shoes. They were high heels with several thin red straps, which were covered in tiny silver rhinestones.

Rebekah hugged Kol so aggressively that he practically fell over.

"They're perfect!" Rebekah told him gleefully as she all but forgot about the other gifts.

* * *

"I should go," Caroline told Klaus once the party was over.

"You can stay if you want to," Klaus offered.

"Actually I can't," Caroline told him. "See I have this weird thing called a mom. And she'd totally freak out if I didn't come home two nights in a row."

"She'd also probably freak out if you walked into the house looking like that," Klaus pointed out. "As much as I like the outfit, you might want to change back into your clothes from yesterday before you leave."

"Good call," Caroline said as she headed towards the stairs.

* * *

Caroline was just walking down the stairs after getting dressed, when her phone beeped.

* * *

**From Mom:**

_I have to work late tonight. I probably won't be home until you're asleep._

* * *

Caroline knew that by the time that her mom came home, that she would be too tired to check if Caroline was in bed. Caroline also knew that she had school the next day and that she would probably be at school by the time that her mom would get up the next morning.

"What?" Klaus asked.

"Apparently I don't have to go home after all," Caroline commented. "My mom isn't even going to be there until late enough that she'll go straight to bed."

"So then stay," Klaus told her.

"Just because I don't have to go home doesn't mean that I shouldn't," Caroline pointed out.

"Nothing has to happen," Klaus told her.

"I have school tomorrow," Caroline pointed out. "…But you do make a good pillow… And I guess that it wouldn't kill me to stay."

* * *

Once they were upstairs in Klaus's room, Caroline removed her skirt.

Klaus arched an eyebrow at her.

"I'm not sleeping in a denim skirt," Caroline explained.

As Klaus stripped down to his boxers, he decided that he wasn't going to complain about it.

As they lied in bed together, Caroline thought about how strange it was.

Klaus had her in his bed, but wasn't trying anything.

It was strange to Caroline that he was willing to wait. She was used to dating the kind of guy who practically demanded sex.

It was weird to not be pressured and it honestly made Caroline want to sleep with him more knowing that he had told her the truth when he said that he would wait for her to be ready.

Caroline picked her head up from where it was resting on his chest and pulled him into a kiss.

Klaus wasn't quite sure where the kiss had come from, but he was enjoying it as it deepened.

As Caroline continued to kiss him, her hands trailed down his chest until they reached the top of his boxers.

Klaus pulled away from her lips and said, "Not that I'm complaining, Love. But what happened to not wanting to move too fast?"

"I changed my mind," She told him. "Or actually you did."

"So should I plan the wedding for tomorrow?" Klaus joked.

A playful grin formed on Caroline's lips as she said, "Sorry, when I get married I want a princess wedding. Not a planned overnight one."

"You underestimate my ability to get you whatever you want," Klaus told her. "Trust me, if we ever get married then you'll get nothing less than a fairy tale wedding."

Klaus chose to use the term 'if' even though he wanted to use 'when' since he knew that Caroline would prefer it that way.

"So if I marry someone else you won't give me a fairy tale wedding?" Caroline asked in mock confusion.

"Sorry, Love. I don't know of any fairy tales that end with the girl marrying the wrong guy," Klaus told her.

"So then what fairy tale are we?" Caroline asked curiously.

"Beauty and the Beast," Klaus answered her.

"You mean Beauty and the Sexy Beast," Caroline corrected with a seductive smile.

Klaus let out a chuckle as Caroline lowered her head to kiss him again.

* * *

Elijah and Katherine had just gone up to Elijah's room for the night.

"You made it through the entire party without so much as an insult," Elijah commented. "I'm impressed."

"Well you said that if I was staying that I had to learn to get along with people," Katherine pointed out.

"You're really sticking to this whole staying claim, aren't you?" Elijah asked.

"Yeah," Katherine agreed. "Because I am staying and I need you to believe that. Is it working yet?"

"It's starting to," Elijah admitted.

"Good," Katherine said before kissing him.

* * *

The next morning, Klaus woke up as Caroline was just finishing putting her clothes back on.

He sat up in the bed and looked over at her while still half asleep.

"I have to go," Caroline told him. "I have to go home and take a shower and get dressed still before school."

"Okay," Klaus said as he began to wake up a little. "What are you doing after school?"

"I have a project that I have to go work on with Matt," Caroline answered. "And I really have to go home tonight."

Klaus frowned.

"Tomorrow," Caroline promised energetically before she kissed him on her way out the door.

* * *

It wasn't until Elijah woke up in the morning to find the other side of the bed vacant that he realized that Katherine really had convinced him that she was going to stay.

Elijah looked over to the attached bathroom to find the light off and the door open and let out a sigh.

Clearly his attempts at not letting Katherine get under his skin this time in case she was going to run off had not worked. If they had he wouldn't feel as shitty as he did.

Elijah slowly got dressed and headed downstairs.

When he entered the kitchen, he was surprised to find Katherine standing there drinking out of a blood bag.

"What?" Katherine asked when she saw the look on his face. "It's rude to drink from the townspeople, right?"

A giant sense of relief washed over Elijah as he walked over and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

Katherine kissed him back eagerly, wrapping her arms around his neck.

The pair didn't separate for several minutes and when they finally did, Katherine asked, "What was that for?"

"Staying," Elijah responded.

* * *

That evening, Kol was sitting in the Mystic Grill alone and bored when April Young walked in.

Kol gave her smile and a little wave.

April seemed to debate with herself internally for a moment before she walked over to him.

"Did you and your brothers seriously get Rebekah nothing for her birthday?" April asked.

Kol gestured for her to sit down and she reluctantly did.

"Not on her actual birthday," Kol told her. "We had a surprise family party last night. Nik gave her a painting, Elijah gave her a necklace, and I gave her shoes. She was thrilled."

"Oh," April said as she began to blush a little.

Kol smiled a little at that as he commented, "You're pretty protective of my sister. That's good, she needs a friend."

Kol interestedly noticed the vervain bracelet on April's wrist.

"What are you talking about?" April asked. "Rebekah has a lot of friends."

"Elena and them?" Kol asked. "They're mutual acquaintances really. They go to Rebekah when they want something and she agrees because she wants to be liked. Elijah has Elena as sort of a friend, and Nik kind of has Stefan. It's good that Rebekah has someone too, and as a real friend."

"What about you?" April asked. "Who do you have?"

Kol let out a small chuckle.

"Most people don't ask that question," Kol commented. "I don't really have anybody. I'm the guy that thinks everything is a joke and gets overlooked most of the time."

"I know the feeling of being overlooked," April told him. "It's not fun."

"I'm more than used to it by now," Kol replied.

"Just because you're used to it doesn't mean that you should be overlooked," April told him. "Everybody should have someone."

"You came over here to scold me," Kol commented. "Now you're trying to make me feel better. Why?"

"I don't know," April admitted. "It seemed like you needed someone to. And it turns out that I was scolding you for no reason."

Kol turned to look at her and then leaned over to press his lips against hers.

They kissed for a few long seconds before Kol pulled back away.

"You do that a lot," April pointed out.

"When I want to kiss someone I do," Kol told her. "It's the one time that I don't play games."

"Rebekah said that the only reason you kissed me yesterday was because before I showed up you were feeling sorry for yourself for having no one to kiss you," April commented.

"That was part of it," Kol admitted. "I was feeling sorry for myself and then a beautiful girl showed up at my door. I wasn't going to throw away that opportunity."

"Your sister was right," April told him. "You are charming when you want to be."

* * *

The pair stayed at the Grill together for hours before Kol walked her home.

Before April went inside, Kol kissed her goodnight. That brought another flush to her lips and Kol thought that her blushing was never going to stop making him smile.

* * *

Caroline had just got home late from finishing off the school project with Matt to find her mom in a chatty mood.

Caroline ended up sitting in the living room talking to her mom for another hour before she finally headed to her bedroom.

She walked into her room to find Klaus lying on her bed asleep. He must have come to see her and fallen asleep while waiting for her.

Caroline had to laugh quietly. It was such a ridiculous thought to find a sleeping Original waiting for her in her bed.

She pulled the blanket up over Klaus and then changed into her sleepwear.

Once she was changed, Caroline turned the light off and crawled into bed next to Klaus and rested her head on his chest.

* * *

The next morning Klaus woke up when Caroline's alarm went off. He quickly realized that he had fallen asleep while waiting the night before.

Caroline stirred in her half asleep state and then her eyes fluttered open.

"I could get used to waking up like this," Klaus commented.

"So could I," Caroline told him as she pulled him into a kiss.

* * *

When Matt got home from work on Wednesday night, he found Rebekah waiting for him on his front steps.

"You can take the kiss back if you want to," Rebekah told her. "I'll act like it never happened."

Rebekah hadn't seen Matt at all since he had left her house on Sunday.

"Why would I want to do that?" Matt asked. "I haven't been avoiding you, Rebekah. I had Monday off, but I had to work on a school thing with Caroline. And today and yesterday I was at work all night."

"You weren't avoiding me?" Rebekah asked as she felt her hopes sky rocket.

"No," Matt confirmed. "I've been wanting to see you."

"Really?" Rebekah asked with a big smile as she tried to hide her giddiness.

"Yes. Is that so hard to believe?" He asked her.

Rebekah didn't get the chance to answer before Matt's lips were on hers.

When Rebekah finally parted the kiss, she remembered Caroline's words from the second party and felt a sudden need to ask something.

"Matt, are you my boyfriend?" She asked curiously.

Matt had to laugh at how upfront about the question she was.

"Sure," He told her.

Rebekah's grin became as wide as was physically possible.

* * *

When Rebekah walked into her house the next morning, she noticed Kol sitting on the couch.

"We should play truth or dare more often," He commented. "It looks like it worked out for everyone."

* * *

**A/N: Please read and review! I really hope that you guys all enjoyed the story as well as the ending. Thanks to all of my amazing readers and reviewers that I never would have finished this story without the support of. Another thanks goes out to all of you guys that decided to take a try at the contest, you all had great guesses.**

**There was one lucky reviewer that did guess all of the pairings right. Congratulations to LitLover 101 for winning the contest! Just tell me what you want your oneshot about and I'll write it :D**

**Oh, and if anybody is interested I do have some other Vampire Diaries stories going right now and I'll probably be starting a new one very soon. **

**My newest one is Love, Hate, and Friends which has main pairings of Klaroline and Kennett and features a Kol/Caroline friendship. It's set during season 4.**

**I also have the relatively new one of Sweet Caroline which is mainly Klaroline and also set during season 4.**

**And Not Quite Broken is already pretty long and practically at the end, but it's mainly Delena along with some other pairings too. This one is AU where they're human and in high school.**

**Another super big extra giant, biggest yet thanks goes out to all of the incredible reviewers of the last chapter who helped me to reach both 50 reviews on one chapter and well over 600 on the story as a whole: chibichibi98, Draco-Harry-Lover-1, oehret, Bright645, SpringOfMay, RinnyAsashi, DrawingMyHeartOut, WinterRainbow, glevez25, Amandathefly, Ascott5110, Creative Murderer, hannaaa150, Ballet101, WeasleysGroupie, AstridEJ, Natrat99, AbbeyAcid, vampirelovver, MrsMusicAddict, heartvampires, Bella5853, EllieDolmanxx, Carrie, Ariaa05, KatyKatt, KlarolineDreamGirl, layaboo, Shevil, 1998baby, Replica Velocity a.k.a. X5 714, VAlover21, LitLover 101, vampiremovielove, oermione, Lovelife05, Willow1124, iloveberemy, .rain, justine, azaaw, JadeStone, TVD fan, BeneathaMoonlessNight, and the 6 anonymous guest reviewers! :D**

* * *

**REVIEW ANSWERS:**

**DrawingMyHeartOut: I think it's a little sad and a little happy at the same time.**

**Creative Murderer: Your review meant a lot to me, but I'm almost a hundred percent sure that I won't be writing a sequel. And if I do, it will be sometime in the not so near future. Sorry.**

**hannaaa150: I'm glad that you enjoyed the story and to be your first fanfiction on the site :D**

**Natrat99: I made the last chapter longer... A lot longer :D**

**AbbeyAcid: My family knows that I'm crazy too because I do the same thing sometimes when I'm reading fanfiction or even writing it sometimes. :)**

**MrsMusicAddict: ...Sorry, I put Kol and April together...**

******EllieDolmanxx: I won't be starting another story right away (other than the one-shot for LitLover 101 for winning the contest), although I probably will be starting one soon. I have a Delena one that's almost ending too and then I have two newish stories. I explained a bit about them in the author's note above the review answers.**

******LitLover 101: I like how your review started with "**Okay, I am going to lose this contest but" and then you won. I also like Delena and Steffy/Meredith (seriously Paul and Torrey are adorable together) I was going to have this story end with Delena originally, but then I got Dalaric feels from rewatching old episodes and I wanted everybody to have someone in the end. Oh, and I like Jalaric, but sadly this story is set after Jenna's death. Just tell me what you want your one-shot to be about and I'll get to writing it. :)

**vampiremovielove: Interesting guess with Damon/Liz. I actually do like that pairing, but I don't really write about it strangely enough.**

**oermione: Whoops... Sorry**

**Guest: I _might_ write a never have I ever one, but at the same time I'm feeling really against the whole writing a sequel thing right now. If I was going to, then it would probably end up being a long time from now since right now I want to work on something new when I start a new story.**

**azaaw: Yes, I am a girl. And if I could figure out a way how to, then I would love to become one of the writers on the show. I can't even begin to thank you for your amazing review. :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I have changed my mind and decided to make a sequel. It is called Never Have I Ever and the first chapter is up now.**


End file.
